The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special 2
by JDFlame20222
Summary: The sequel to "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special". What would happen when you have a singing contest, Sonic the Hedgehog characters and Super Mario Bros. characters? And what would happen if you add them together? This is a story where we can have the best of both worlds. Mario vs. Sonic, who will win? find out right here on "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special 2".
1. Introduction and beginning

Author's note: Hey-a. Here's the next installment of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special". This time, it's a story with chapters. I will add a new chapter every week.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central" and the manager/cashier at The Chili Dogg Central  
Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the male koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the story.

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter one:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna

Sarah Wulfeck as Cream the Rabbit

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Youtube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

Jon st. John as Big the Cat and E-123 Omega

Lucas Cruikshank a.k.a. Fred Figglehorn as Bean the "dynamite" Duck

Bobby "BooG!E" Bowman as Manager/cashier at The Chili Dogg Central

Jennette McCurdy as Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer

Peter Oldring as Ray the Flying Squirrel

Charlie Schlatter as Mighty the Armadillo

Youtube user iPitafish as Fiona Fox

Charles Martinet as Mario Mario

Kenny James as Bowser

"SEGA!" Sonic sang while running.

Title card gets made by Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow as spin balls with a pink cursive writing out the word "special" out of nowhere and a chaos emerald  
dropped from Shadow's spin ball glowing with the number "2" as theme song plays.  
[theme song is still (Sonic the Hedgehog main theme (1991)/title card]

Camera fades to the stage while the audience applauded.

"Hey, everybody, and welcome to "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special 2"." "I'm your host, Sonic the hedgehog, and welcome to the show."  
"My special guest tonight is...my good friend, Mighty the Armadillo!" Sonic announced excitedly.

And with that, the audience applauded as Mighty the Armadillo walked, waving to the audience with a smile on his face. Mighty sat in the same chair as Metal Sonic did  
in the last show.

"Hiya, Mighty." Greeted Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic. Hey everyone." Greeted Mighty.

"So, uh, tell us about yourself." Said Sonic.

"Well, I am a member of The Team Chaotix Detective Agency, along with my other good buddy, Ray the Flying Squirrel." "I am a total fan of deli sandwiches, I have super strength,  
I have finally come back from my family reunion and filmed a show with you guys." "Sorry I haven't been in the games, everybody." "It's a long story, BUT I've finally  
came back, so I guess it's all good." Said Mighty with a drop of sweat on the side of his head.

"All right." "Thanks for being on the show, Mighty. We've missed you." Said Sonic, doing his signature thumbs-up.

"Aww." "Thanks." "Glad to be back. And thanks for having me." Replied Mighty.

"AND THAT'S MIGHTY THE ARMADILLO!" Sonic announced as Mighty the Armadillo walked off screen

The audience applauded.

"AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR A BRAND NEW JOKE TIME WITH AMY!" Announced Sonic.

[audience applause]

"Joke time with Amy" theme played as the logo came on.

Camera fades to the same stage, but with Amy Rose. Monitor has "Joke time with Amy" logo on it.

"Hi, everybody." "I'm Amy Rose, and welcome to "Joke time with Amy"." Greeted Amy.

The audience applauded.

"My special guest tonight is...Ray the Flying Squirrel!" Announced Amy.

The audience applauded.

"Hi, everybody. Hiya, Amy." Greeted Ray, walking to and sat on the chair that Big had sat on in the last show.

"Hiya, Ray." Greeted Amy, starting the joke. "So, why are lobsters and crabs always trying to pinch people?"

"Ummm...I don't know." "Why?" Asked Ray, waiting to hear the punch line.

"Because, they're usually steamed." Said Amy with a laugh, finishing the joke.

Ray and the audience laughed at the joke.

"Thanks for being on the show." Said Amy.

"Thanks for having me." Said Ray.

"AND THAT'S RAY THE FLYING SQUIRREL!" Announced Amy.

The audience applauded.

"Now it's time for a brand new "Health tips with Knuckles"." Announced Amy.

The audience applauded.

"Health tips with Knuckles" theme played as the title card was up.

The audience applauded.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and welcome to "Health tips with Knuckles"." Greeted Knuckles.

The audience applauded.

"My special guest tonight is..SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!" Announced Knuckles.

The audience applauded as Silver walked to his place, waving to the audience.

"Hi, Knuckles." Greeted Silver.

"Hey, Silver." Greeted Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I need an exercise that can make me faster, like Sonic. I'm tired of Shadow making fun of me because he's been teasing me about him and Sonic have speed,  
and I don't." "Er, I mean, I can use my psychokinesis to run or fly fast, but I'd like to try actually running." Said Silver.

"Well, I think I have something." "You could try to run on the treadmill." "Yep. If you continue on a regular basis, I'm sure you'll be fast too." Replied Knuckles.

And with that, Silver pressed the button to start the treadmill.

[beep]

The treadmill started.

Silver started to run on the treadmill.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Said Silver.

"No prob, Silver." "I'm Knuckles the Echidna and thanks for wa-" Said Knuckles before getting cut off.

The treadmill started to malfunction and Silver was running like crazy.

"WHOAAAA!" "KNUCKLES!" "PLEASE HELP ME!" "THIS THING'S GOING TOO FAST!" Yelled Silver for help.

"All right." Said Knuckles.

Knuckles started to press other buttons to try to turn the treadmill off.

[beeping noises]

"WHY WON'T IT TURN OFF!?" Asked Silver.

"I DON'T KNOW!" "MAYBE IF I PRESS THIS BUTTON I'LL-" Said Knuckles before being cut off.

The treadmill exploded, and Silver and Knuckles were black quilled.

Knuckles coughed twice. "Well, I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and I'll catch ya later." "I'm going to the hospital."

Silver coughed as well. "Me...too." Said Silver. Silver fell backwards and landed on his back.

[thud]

Camera fades and returns to the stage.

The audience applauded.

"Wasn't that somethin' everyone?" Asked Sonic.

"It sure was, Sonic." Said Knuckles "I actually had to go to the icecap zone and FREEZE my butt off, so I could cool down." Replied Knuckles.

The audience laughed at that statement.

"RRRRRR!" Knuckles growled.

"I'm sure glad that Big's still here." "From what happened last time I mean." Said Amy, changing the subject.

The audience laughed at that sentence/joke.

"And everyone else is here." Agreed Tails.

"And no more surprises." Added Knuckles.

A "ding" sound effect went off as Sonic ran to the microphone.

"Well," Sonic cleared his throat. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...IT'S TIME FOR  
OUR VERY SPECIAL CARTOO-" Sonic announced before being cut off.

An explosion came from the corner of the roof as Bean maniacally laughed.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh, no." "Not again." Said Sonic, under his breath.

"HEY, SONIC, HEY, AMY, HEY, KNUCKLES, HEY EVERYONE!" "HEY, PROPELLER BUTT!" Greeted Bean.

"MMMMM" Tails growled, as he was offended by his "nick-name" from Bean.

"Sooo, what have you guys been up to?"

"Well, like last time, we're doing our TV show." Replied Sonic.

"Wait a minute." Said Bean. "WE'RE ON TV!?" Asked Bean.

"Yeah, and we were just about to-" Answered Sonic before getting cut off AGAIN.

"HEY, EVERYBODY, I'M BEAN THE DYNAMITE DUCK AND I'M ON TV!" Said Bean with a whoop.

The audience applauded.

"Wait." "Why are they-" Asked Sonic, under his breath.

"I think the audience thinks Bean is apart of the show now." Replied Knuckles.

"Well that's ridiculous." "Bean's not-" Said Sonic before being cut off AGAIN.

"TODAY, I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW TO MAKE A SODA VOLCANO!" "JUST TAKE A 2-LITER SODA BOTTLE LIKE SO, AND JUST SHAKE IT UP!" Said an OVERLY exited Bean, doing what he instructed his viewers.

A shaking soda sound effect as Bean shoke the soda.

The soda was fizzing in its bottle.

"Uh, Bean?" "I don't think you should do that-" Said Sonic before being cut off.

"AND JUST TAKE THE CAP OFF AND-" Bean said, before being cut off.

"WAIT BEAN STOP-" Said Sonic, before-

It was too late and the soda sprayed out as Bean was laughing.

"Well, now that that's done, we-" Said Sonic before being cut off.

"Censors confused." "That is not a volcano." "There is no explosion." Said E-123 Omega.

"WAIT! DON'T TELL HIM THAT! HE-" Said Sonic before he was cut off.

"THANKS, METAL GUY!" "JUST TAKE OUT ANOTHER 2-LITER SODA BOTTLE, PUT A BOMB IN THERE AND JUST DO THIS." Said Bean, pulling out a box of matches.

"Wait, Bean." "You can't tell our viewers that." "Kids are very impressionable." Said Sonic.

"Remember: do not try this at home." Said E-123 Omega to the camera.

"That's right, 123-Omega." "And-" Sonic realized what was happening. "WAIT, BEAN DON'T!" Said Sonic.

Bean lit the fuse.

"WAIT BEAN DOONN'T!" Said Sonic, but he was too late.

The soda bottle exploded and soda flew everywhere.

Bean maniacally laughed and whooped. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" "THANKS FOR THE TIP, METAL GUY!"

Bean let out another whoop.

"YOU WERE RIGHT!" "IT DID NEED AND EXPLOSION! NOW IT'S A SODA VOLCANO!" Said Bean, as he let out one more whoop.

"OHHH!" "MY DRESS IS COVERED WITH GRAPE SODA!" Groaned Amy, dripping in soda.

"YUCK!" "I feel sticky." Added Tails, also dripping in soda.

Sonic's eye twitched.

"Bean?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes?" Asked Bean.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sonic asked as a rhetorical question, yelling in Bean's face.

"Ummmm..." Bean decided to think.

"THERE'S SODA EVERYWHERE, EVERYONE'S A STICKY MESS AND YOU CRASHED OUR SHOW, AGAIN!" Yelled an angered Sonic.

"And that was a total waste of grape soda." Added Knuckles.

"Not helping." Said Sonic as he turned his head to face Knuckles.

"Sorry." Said Knuckles in a nervous tone as he backed up a little.

"AND I WISH THAT YOU WOULD STOP BLOWING UP OUR ROOF!" "I MEAN, WE- IT TOKE US LIKE A WEEK TO FIX THAT!" Said Sonic, huffing and puffing after saying all of that.

"Soooo, what were you doing?" Asked Bean.

Sonic sighed as he face-palmed himself as he figured it was no use. He thought that Bean was CRAZY.

Then, in a slightly calmed down tone, Sonic said: "We were just about to show a cartoon." "Here we go again." Sonic said under his breath.

"I LOVE CARTOONS, I LOVE CARTOONS, I LOOOOOVE CARTOONS! Which one were you about to show?" Asked an exited Bean.

Sonic whispered into Bean's ear.

"OOH, I LOVED THAT ONE!" "I EVEN REMEMBER FILMING FOR THAT ONE!" "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE'S A  
CARTOON STARING MEEE!" Said an overly exited Bean. Bean let out a whoop.

The audience applauded.

"Cartoon time" theme played as the title card was up.

The camera faded to Big, along with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Cheese and Rouge in the picnic table area from "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special".

"Okay," Big Started. Big spoke loud for his friends to hear him. "SONIC TEAM LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM ABOUT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING THAT WILL  
BLOW YOUR MINDS." "I HAVE FOUND AN ANSWER TO MY FINDING FROGGY PROBLEM." "SOMETHING TO SPEED IT UP A LITTLE." "I GIVE YOU:  
DA-DA-DA-DA!" "A FISHING NET!" Said Big, showing the mentioned item.

The "cricket noises" sound effect went off as Big's friends stared at him.

"To go along with my fishing pole, here is a net to catch Froggy in." Said Big.

"Um," Tails said quietly. "Yaay." Said Tails, slowly clapping.

Everybody else clapped along.

"Thank you, thank you." "NOW, to show you what it does." Said Big.

Froggy made his "frog noise" and jumped off of the table.

"OH NO!" "FROGGY!" Said Big.

Big grunted as he swung his fishing net.

The "swinging air" sound effect went off as he swung. Big caught Froggy in his fishing net.

"YAY!" Said Big.

Everyone clapped. "Now he can stop saying the same thing over and over again." Shadow whispered to Rouge under his breath.

"NOW, it's time for lunch." Said Big.

"But it's only ten a clock." Replied Shadow.

"Okay, uh, how about, uh...we could go camping." Suggested Big.

"That's for night time." Replied Shadow.

"Ohhh." "Ooh, uh, we could, uh, go fishing." Suggested Big.

The "cricket noises" sound effect went off.

"OOH!" "Uh, we could go look for Froggy." Said Big.

"He's right there." "In your net?" Replied an annoyed Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Wooaah." "You're good." Responded Big.

3 hours later...

"Ooh, or we could-" Said Big before being cut off.

"WAIT!" "You've killed the time by trying to come up with ideas." Said Shadow.

"Good idea." "NOW, it's time for lunch." Replied Big.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Sonic. "How about Chili Dogg Central?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm in." Replied Silver.

"Me too." Agreed Shadow.

"They make they beeest Chili Dogs." Said Sonic.

"Hey." "Wait a minute." "Doesn't that girl Tori work ther-" Asked Amy, before being cut off.

"TO CHILI DOG CENTRAL!" Announced Big. Amy looked at Big. "Hehe." "Sorry." Apologized Big in a quiet voice.

Camera cuts to Sonic, eating a chili dog.

Sonic toke another bite into his Chili Dog.

"Mmm." "Chili Dogg Central is the BEST." Said Sonic.

"Mm-hmm." Replied Silver.

"Yep." "No doubt." Agreed Shadow.

"Hey, Sonic, Look." Said Knuckles.

Sonic let out a gasp as well. "Mighty, Ray." Called out Sonic.

Mighty and Ray looked at Sonic.

"Hey, guys." Greeted Sonic.

"Yo." Said Knuckles.

"Wow, it's cool to see all of YOU guys again." Greeted Mighty.

"Yeah, it's great seein' ya again." Agreed Ray.

"Great to see ya too." Replied Sonic.

"Yeah." Agreed Knuckles.

"That was a pretty good gig last month, huh?" Asked Mighty.

"Yeah, It was great." Replied Knuckles.

"So, what are you guys doin' here?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, my sister, Matilda won't stop talking about Suga Ray, and I decided to have lunch and Ray joined." Replied Mighty.

"Awesome." Replied Sonic, doing his signature thumbs-up.

"And great singer-impressionist's show by the way." Added Mighty.

"Yeah." "We LOVED the singers, we were just congratulating the girl at the counter." Added Ray. "It's "Tori", isn't it?" Asked Ray.

"Yep." "Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer." Responded Sonic.

"She was AWESOME." "I'm glad she won." Said Ray.

"Yeah, she was great." "And you other girls did good too." Agreed Mighty.

"Thanks, Mighty." Replied Amy.

"Yes, thank you." Agreed Cream.

"SO, I bet that Amy is pretty exited about the band as much as Matilda." Said Ray.

"Yeah." Replied Sonic.

Ray chuckled at that.

Mighty chuckled as well. "Anyway, it's good to see all of you again, Sonic." Said Mighty.

"Yeah, we should get together again sometime." Agreed Ray.

"Sure, okay." Replied Sonic.

"Well, I guess we should eat up." "Then we'll eat up and then head to the office." Said Mighty.

"Yep." Agreed Ray.

Mighty and Ray walked to their table.

"I've missed those guys." Said Sonic. "It's good to see them again."

"Yeah." Agreed Knuckles.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

Then, Sonic decided to tease Knuckles. "I wonder what happened to J.S., I wonder if she was apart of that crowd at our band." Said Sonic.

"Hmm?" Asked Knuckles.

"You remember. Julie-su?" Asked Sonic.

Sonic chuckled.

"Don't you have to go drool or something?" Asked Knuckles.

"What?" "I ate my Chili Dogs." Knuckles pointed to Tori and Sonic looked. "Oh." Said Sonic, quietly. "RRRR." Sonic growled as he turned his head to face Knuckles.

Knuckles chuckled.

"What DID happen to Julie-su?" Asked Amy.

Knuckles sighed. "She moved by the icecap zone."

"Aw." Replied Amy.

"Sooo, what about Mighty and Ray?" "We all sang it that band last month, so what's their next adventure?" Asked Knuckles, changing the subject.

"I think Mighty said that they're going to the Team Chaotix Detective Agency." Answered Amy.

"Oh yeah, that right." Replied Knuckles.

"Excuse me real quick." Said Sonic to his friends as he walked away.

Shadow quietly snickered. "Oh brother."

"What?" Asked Silver.

"I know that was just an excuse to go talk to her." Replied Shadow.

"Oh yeah." Replied Silver. And with that, Silver ended up snickering too.

Shadow laughed.

"Uh, guys?" "I think that we should go look for Froggy." Said Big.

"I thought you had him in that fishing net, Big." Replied Silver.

"I was getting some sushi and Froggy jumped out." Responded Big.

"Uhhhh." Silver was trying to think.

"We'll catch up with ya later." Said Shadow.

"Okay, thank you." Said Big. And with that, Big walked out of the restaurant, calling his amphibian companion. "Froggy? Where are you?"

"Ahhhhhhh." Said Shadow, relaxing his feet on Big's chair.

"Thanks, Shadow." Said Silver.

"No problem." Replied Shadow.

"Shadow, don't put your feet on Big's chair." Said Silver, noticing Shadow with his feet on Big's chair.

"Why? He's probably not gonna be here for a little while." Replied Shadow. "Who are you? Mom?" Thought Shadow.

"And that's the time I stopped Eggman ANND Metal Sonic." Said Sonic.

"Wow. I can't believe you did that." "You're so brave." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"Well," Sonic let out a "playing it cool" laugh. "I always fight Eggman, always defeat him, BUT, he never learns." Replied an overly confident Sonic.

And with that said, a big boom came from outside.

"COME ON, FAKER!" "WE'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN YOU FLIRTING WITH THE CHILI DOG GIRL!" Exclaimed Shadow, hasty to see what happened outside.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and started running.

"HEY!" "I wasn't flirting." Said Sonic.

Amy bonked Sonic on the head with her hammer as soon as Shadow stopped running.

"Ow." Said Sonic, putting his hand on his head.

"It looked that way to me." Said a jealous Amy Rose.

Shadow let go of Sonic.

Tails let out a gasp.

"LOOK!" Exclaimed Tails.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Asked Knuckles.

It was obvious that it was none-other than Bowser's battle air-ship and for some odd reason, carrying everybody's favorite plumbers aboard as well.

Bowser's battle air-ship was in the parking lot.

Bowser let out an evil laugh as he jumped off of his ship and landed on the ground.

"BOWSER!?" Exclaimed Sonic.

"Him again?" Asked Shadow.

"I thought we've seen the last of him after the Olympic games." Said Silver.

"I guess not." Replied Tails.

"Well, hello-a, Sonic-a team." Greeted Mario.

"Mario?" "Hey, dude." "What's up?" "What's with Bowser?" Greeted and asked Sonic.

"That's just-a it." Said Mario. "Bowser has-a kidnapped me and Luigi, to compete in a singer impressionist's-a contest."

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy and Tails in unison.

"Yes." "That's right." "Eight males." "Eight females." "Each team." Said Bowser. "Blue hedgehog, do you accept the challenge?" Asked a surprisingly calm Bowser.

"Uh, I don't know." "What do you think, guys?" Asked Sonic, turning to his friends.

"No." Replied Shadow.

"Aw, come on, Shadow." "It could be fun." Responded Silver.

"Fun?" "A weird turtle-dragon thing just nearly CRUSHED our favorite fast food place, and you expect me to accept a challenge that was offered by the jerk who almost did it?" Asked Shadow.

"Ya know, Shadow's got a point there." "But, I think it would be fun." Said Sonic, doing his signature thumbs up.

"That depends, what's the prize?" Joked Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Said Amy.

"What?" "I would like to know if it's worth my while." Joked Knuckles.

"I am willing to give a big part of my treasure to the winning male or female singers." Said Bowser.

The Sonic team thought about it.

"So, do you accept?" Asked Bowser.

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy and Tails "huddled up", whispering to each other.

"We accept." Said Sonic, holding out his hand.

"OH YEAH, BABY!" Exclaimed Bowser, shaking Sonic's hand. "Get the originals ready." Said Bowser.

"And may the best team win." Replied Sonic.

"Okay, see ya next week." Said Bowser. "Suckers." Bowser said under his breath.

Bowser jumped back into his battle air-ship and let out an evil laugh as he flew back to the Mario world.

"See ya later-a, Sonic-a team." Said Mario to Sonic and his friends.

Sonic shoke Mario hand.

"Okay, Mario." "See ya later." Said Sonic as Mario hopped and grabbed a hold of the air ship.

"Now, only one more thing." Said Knuckles.

"Hm?" Asked Sonic.

"Who are we gonna get to sing with us?" Asked Knuckles.

Sonic began to think. "Sonic? SONIC?" Called Knuckles.

Sonic remembered. "Wow, Sonic. You're so brave." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer in Sonic's mind.

"Sonic?" "SONIC!" Called out Knuckles, snapping Sonic out of his daze.

"AH!" Sonic exclaimed. "What?" Sonic then remembered. "Oh." "Oh, ya, right. I don't know." Said Sonic.

The "ding" sound effect went off as Tails gets an idea.

Tails snaps finger. "I know." "Mighty and Ray are still in there." "Let's go ask them." Asked Tails.

"Oh yeah." "Right." Said Knuckles.

"Good thinkin', Tails." Said Sonic.

"Thanks." Replied Tails.

"Maybe you should ask Tailzana, Sonic." Teased Silver.

"What?" "Tori?" Sonic let out a nervous laugh. "Why would we do that?"

Silver did a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Sonic.

"Oh, no reason." Silver replied with a chuckle.

"Hey, guys." Greeted Knuckles.

"Uh, hi, Knuckles." Greeted Ray.

"Hey, Knux." Greeted Mighty.

"What was all of that noise out there?" Asked Ray.

"Uh, funny story about that." "Uh, you remember Bowser, right?" Asked Knuckles

"Uhhhh..." Replied Ray, as his irises shrank.

"Yes?..." Mighty Replied, with a confused shrug.

Ray's irises became normal again. "Maybe." "I think so." "He's the-uh waiter at that restaurant, right?" Asked Ray with a nervous laugh.

"No he's actually a dragon-turtle creature kinda thing." Responded Knuckles.

"He doesn't sound tough." "You need help with him?" Asked Mighty, putting up his dukes.

"No." "He's actually started an impressionist's contest." Replied Knuckles.

"Like the one a couple of months ago?" Asked Ray.

"Yep." Answered Knuckles.

"Wow." "Cool." Said Ray.

"So, uh, are you guys interested in coming to practice tonight and singing at the show this week?" Asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. Sure." Replied an exited Ray.

"We'll be there." Responded an exited Mighty, as he pointed his finger that looked like a gun.

"Great". "See ya then." Said Knuckles.

"Awesome." "See ya there." Replied an exited Ray.

Knuckles started to walk away but Ray stopped him.

"Oh, and by the way, Knux?" Asked Ray. "I can do a great Garth Brooks impression." Said Ray "playing it cool".

"Yeah right." Said Knuckles, under his breath in disbelief. ""Okay." "See ya there."

"Okay." Replied Mighty.

"All right!" Said the exited friends, Mighty and Ray with a high five.

"Oh, THERE you are, Tailzana." Said Sonic.

"Um, yes...here I am." Replied Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer.

Sonic started "playing it cool". "Say, uh, a weird dragon-turtle thing just came by, and he-uh," Sonic let out a chuckle. "offered a singer impressionist's contest, like the one we had, a couple of months ago." Said Sonic.

"Yeah?" "Cool." Replied Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer.

"So, uh," Sonic let out a nervous chuckle. "You wouldn't wanna join us for practice, would ya? I mean, sorta, again?" Asked Sonic.

"Um." "Okay." "Sure. I'd love to help out." "Again." Replied Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer.

"Great." Replied Sonic.

"Awesome." Responded Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"See ya, there." Said Sonic.

"Okay." "How about we could do it after I get off work?" Asked Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

"Okay." "Sure." Answered Sonic.

"Okay, here's my number." Said Tori "Tailzana" Primer, handing Sonic a paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Thanks." "Well, see ya." Said Sonic.

"O..kay..." Replied Tori "Tailzana" Primer.

Sonic let out a sigh. "Tailzana." Sonic said under his breath.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Asked Silver with a smirk.

"How did what go?" Asked a nervous Sonic.

"Oh, you know...Asking out Tori?" Teased Silver.

"WHAT!? I didn't" "ASK her OUT"." Replied Sonic.

Silver let out a chuckle.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

Silver used his psychokinesis to fly/run.

"HEY!" "Come back here!" Shouted Sonic. "RRRR." Sonic growled. "Wait a minute, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, you can't out-run me." "Come back here." Said Sonic,  
running at the same speed.

"Looks like Sonic's after Silver." "How'd it go with Mighty and Ray?" Asked Tails.

"It went well." "They basically said yes as if I were handing out free cake." Replied Knuckles.

Tails and Knuckles laughed at that pun AND the fact that Sonic was running after Silver.

"Guys!" "A little help!?" "Please!?" Called Silver.

"Hey, Sonic?" Asked Tails.

"Not now, Tails." "I'm tryin' to get Silver right now." Said Sonic, running after Silver in a big circle around a couple of tables.

"How about a Chili Dog instead?" Offered Tails, holding out a chili dog, Sonic's favorite food.

And with that, Sonic stopped as the "brakes screeching" sound effect went off.

"Thanks." "I guess I need one to keep up the energy to run after Silver." Said Sonic, taking the chili dog. "Ya know?" "Shadow and I have the same speed," Said Sonic with  
a mouth full. Sonic swallowed his chili dog. "But, uh, Silver's pretty fast."

"I guess he uses his psychokinesis." Replied Tails.

"Oh ya, right." Said Sonic. "I almost forgot about that." Said Sonic.

"Tails?" "Do you still have those song teaching things from last time?" Asked Amy.

"I sure do." "They're in my lab." Replied Tails.

"Cool." "It looks like we're all gonna need them." Responded Amy.

"Yep." Agreed Tails.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Greeted Vector.

"Hey, Vector." Greeted Sonic.

"Do you remember Bowser?" Asked Tails.

"Yeah." "That jerk BURNED my tails at the Olympic games." Replied Vector.

"Well, he set up a contest." "Another singer-impressionist's contest." Said Tails.

"Woah." "Cool." Responded Vector

"Would you like to come?" Asked Knuckles.

"Sure. I-" Said Vector, before getting interrupted.

Vector's cell phone rung. (Author's Note: Vector's ring tone is "Team Chaotix" by Gunnar Nelson)

"Yep, We've got a theme song, and that's my new ringtone." Said Vector, pressing the "talk" button.

[beep]

"YELLO?" Greeted Vector. "Oh, hey. What's up, Espio?" "Oh." "AW, MAN! REALLY!?" Asked an exited Vector. "All right, meet ya at the office." Said Vector, pressing the  
"hang up" button.

[beep]

"Sorry, guys." "I can't join your contest." "Espio says he found the computer room." "And I've gotta SEE that." Said Vector.

"You mean, you've finally found the computer room?" "To your office?" Asked Shadow.

"Yeah." "We've been lookin' for it for a while." Replied Vector.

"Okaay..." Said Shadow under his breath.

"Oh, hey, Vector." "Mighty and Ray are here." "They said they're going to the office." Said Knuckles, as Mighty and Ray are nowhere to be found.

"All right." "Catch ya later, Knux." "Sonic team." Replied Vector, walking away.

"All right." Said Knuckles.

"See ya later, Knux." Said Mighty as he and Ray came out of the bathroom.

"Vector came by and he said he finally found the computer room." Said Knuckles.

"Really?" "He actually found it?" Asked Mighty.

"That's what I heard from him." Replied Knuckles.

"Thanks, Knux." Said Ray.

"No problem, guys." Replied Knuckles.

"Catch ya, later, Knux." Said Mighty.

"Yeah, see ya later." Agreed Ray.

The "boing" sound effect went off as Ray paused as he saw Fiona Fox.

Mighty watched.

"Hi Fiona." "Do you have any raisins?" Ray flirted.

"Don't talk to me." Replied an embarrassed Fiona.

"No?" "How about a date?" Ray continued.

"And here you go." "A mango smoothie with a date garnish." Said Manager/cashier of Chili Dogg Central, handing Fiona the mention drink and walking back to in front of the counter.

"Thanks." Replied Fiona as she got a smirk on her face.

Fiona toke the date off of her smoothie and shoved it into Ray's mouth.

"There you go." Said Fiona, with the same smirk on her face.

Ray swallowed the date. "Uh, Thanks." Replied Ray.

Ray joined Mighty again, walking to the Team Chaotix detective agency.

Mighty chuckled because of what he just saw.

"And WHAT is so funny?" Asked an annoyed Ray, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh,...nothing." Said Mighty. Then Mighty begins to whistle.

"All right, let's go see Vector." Said Ray, starting to get angry.

"I can't believe that for TWO WEEKS, Vector didn't find the computer room in the office again until NOW." Said Mighty, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Agreed Ray.

Mighty and Ray laughed as they walked away.

"Now, who else are we going to get to sing for the "male category"?" Asked Shadow.

"Ooh, you should do it, Sonic." "I bet you'll do great." Said Amy.

"Yeah?" "Ya really think so?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah." Replied Amy.

"All right then, I'll do it." Replied Sonic.

"YAY!" "Maybe we could do a song together." Said Amy, getting more then a little bit exited.

"Wait, I remember the contest rules said-" Said Tails, before getting cut off.

"WHO CARES WHAT THE RULES SAY!?" Amy joked. "I WANT TO DO A SONG WITH MYY SONIC!" Said Amy.

"Uh- s-sure, I think I could go and see if Eggman will change the rules of the contest." Said Tails, becoming scared, thinking of what Amy could possibly do if she didn't get  
what she wanted.

"YAY!" "And we could even ask Eggman to change the rules so we can do live music videos." "We could do a love song, Sonic." "Doesn't that sound great?" Asked Amy  
as her irises became hearts.

"Uhhh...suuure, Amy." Lied Sonic, with a drop of sweat on the side of his head.

"I'm in." Said Silver.

"No." Said Shadow.

"Why not, Shadow?" Asked Silver.

"'Cause, I-I-I...I'm nervous all right!?" Replied Shadow.

"Huh?" Asked Sonic, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, even though I'm called "the ultimate life form"..." Shadow began.

"By who?" Thought Sonic in his mind.

"I get nervous too." Said Shadow.

"Aw, come on, Shads." "It'll be fun." "I'll be doing too." Said Sonic.

"Don't call me that." Replied Shadow.

"Sorry." Responded Sonic, rolling his eyes. "Will ya do it?" "Please, Shadow?" Asked Sonic.

"Hmmmm." Shadow started to think. "Fine, I'll do it." Said Shadow. "But when it comes down to MY turn, we do things my way." Said Shadow.

"Meh, works for me" Said Sonic, shrugging his shoulders.

There we go, what did you think? :) I hoped you liked this chapter. See ya next week.  
_


	2. An evil king and his plan

Author's note (as always :D): Hey-a. Has it been a WHOLE week already?  
Well, here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters. I will add a new chapter every week.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer (again LOL XD):

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through peuberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the story. Or should I say...Next page! :D

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter two:

Kenny James as Bowser

Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr.

Jason Griffith as Ludwig "Kookie" Von Koopa

Tabitha St. Germain as Wendy "Kootie pie" "O." Olivia Koopa

Terry Fator as Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa and Iggy Koopa

Travis willingham as Morton "Big mouth" Koopa Jr.

Jeff Bennett as Roy Koopa

Chris Sanders as Lemmy Koopa

Larry D. Mann as Kammey Koopa

Ralphie May as Kamek Koopa

Dee Bradley Baker as Thwomp

Mean while in the Mario world...

Bowser was sitting at the "royal" lunch table, eating with his kids and minions.

The table looked a lot like an old medieval table, with a feast on it like a Thanksgiving feast. Rolls, turkey, cranberry sauce, etc.

"So, dat was a good idea you set up with those "Sonic freaks", King Dad." Said Roy Koopa.

"Yeah." "What IS the plan, King Dad?" Asked Ludwig Von Koopa.

"To capture the Sonic freaks and make them my slaves!" "Then, those "Mario Brothers" CAN'T stop me, and I'll rule over the Mushroom kingdom." Said Bowser, letting out  
an evil laugh.

"Oooh" "Shiny spoon." Said Lemmy Koopa in awe, noticing a spoon.

"Retard." Said Morton Koopa Jr. under his breath.

"I want to catch them noooow." Said Wendy "O." "Kootie Pie" Koopa, in her usual whiny tone.

"And we will, my one and only daughter." Replied Bowser. "We just need patience."

"I hope it's soon." Said Wendy "O." "Kootie Pie" Koopa under her breath.

"Kammey! Kamek! Get off your lazy butts and get us more food!" Called out Bowser.

"Yes, lord Bowser." Replied Kammey.

And with that, Kammey the female wizard koopa got up, flying on her broom and went to the kitchen.

"You're STILL here?" Asked Bowser Jr, pointing at Kamek who was still sitting.

"Hmph!" Replied Kamek as he got up and went to the kitchen as well.

"Good boy!" Said Bowser. Bowser leaned over to his youngest son and patted him on the back. "Chip off the old shell."

Kammey and Kamek came back with more rolls, cranberry sauce and corn.

"HEY!" Barked Bowser Jr. "You brought CORN." "I don't eat vegetables!"

"You are going to eat your corn and like it!" Responded Bowser.

"But-" Replied Bowser Jr. before being inturuppted.

"Eat your corn or else no clown car for a week!" Barked Bowser.

Bowser Jr. did what he was told as he ate his corn.

Bowser begins to think in his mind for a minute. "After I hipnotise those Sonic freaks, Mario won't be able to defeat me." "This is my most, my most brilliant,  
my most evil plan yet!" "Soon, I will use the blue hedgehog and and friends against those stinkin' plumbers and I will rule the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Bowser let out an evil laugh.

Bowser's kids and minions looked at him with eyebrows raised.

Bowser stops. "Uh...just thinking about my evil plan to stop the Mario brothers"

Everyone else just shrugged and started eating again as if nothing happened.

"Hey dad?" Asked Iggy Koopa. "What about the princess chick?"

Bowser paused for a moment.

"Uhhh...I guess I'll have to not capture her for a week." Replied Bowser with a drop of sweat on the side of his head.

"I forget, dad." "Why do we even try to kidnap Princess Peach anyway?" Asked Roy.

"I-" Replied Bowser before getting cut off by a rumbleing in the castle.

"What the heck is that?!" Asked Kookie.

Then, the castle ROARED with a loud voice. "I WANT TO SING! I WANT TO SING!"

Bowser, along with his kids and minions present ran to see where the noise was coming from.

And sure enough, they found it, not "it", they found HIM.

Yes, that's right. They found Thwomp, the strange living cinder-block.

Thwomp was crying and wining about the show. "I WANT TO SING!" "I WANT TO SING!" He repeated.

The castle shoke as Thwomp jumped up and down and sure enough, Bowser had enough as he KNEW what was going to happen if Thwomp didn't stop.

"SHUT UUUUP!" Roared Bowser.

Thwomp stopped as he looked at his "king".

"What the heck are you doing?" Barked Bowser.

"Nothing." Replied Thwomp. "I just REALLY want to sing, can I pleeaase?" Pleaded the animated cinder-block.

"Fine, if you shut up, I'll get you in." Replied Bowser.

"Oh, thank you, king Koopa." Responded Thwomp.

The animated cinder-block was SO exited, he jumped for joy.

"YAAAAY!" "I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna sing!" Thwomp repeated.

"Stop Before you jump and land on my foot!" Barked Bowser, covering his ears trying to block out Thwomp's noise.

"Yay!" "I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna sing!" Sang Thwomp.

Thwomp was STILL jumped up and down for joy until-

"I'm gonna-" Sang Thwomp, before getting cut off.

Thwomp didn't notice he was making a crack on Bowser's castle floor and he made a hole and fell in as he made that last jump.

Bowser with his kids and minions got wide-eyed as they looked down the hole.

"I'm okaaay!" Yelled Thwomp as he echoed from WAAAY down in the ground. "Luckily the final floor broke my fall before I cracked through the entire castle and landed in  
the lava!"

"Yeah, "luckily"." Grumbled Kootie pie.

"I heared that!" Yelled Thwomp as he echoed from WAAAY down in the floor.

"This is gonna be a LOOOONG week." Said Ludwig/Kookie.

"You said it, dude." Replied Lemmy Koopa

There we go, what did you think? :) I hoped you liked this chapter. See ya next week. Same time, same day and same place!

_


	3. Today's missions are

Author's note: Yo, 'sup, readers? Sorry that I'm a little early, I'm just REALLY happy right now, I wanted to treat you guys with a "special" surprise.  
LOL XD I have changed my mind. From now on, I will upload a new chapter every day! That's right. I sick twist. xD  
So, here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer (Seriously?! I have to write all of this again!? XD LOL, Just kidding.):

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the new chapter! XD

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter three:

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Bill Corkery as Espio the Chameleon

Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee

Peter Oldring as Ray the Flying Squirrel

Charlie Schlatter as Mighty the Armadillo

Mean While...

Camera cuts to The Team Chaotix Detective Agency.

Camera shows the office.

"You wanted to see us, boss?" Asked Mighty.

We hear a voice from the shadows, obviously Vector's. The voice said: "Yes, thank you for coming."

Vector's glove came out from the shadows and slams paper on the office desk.

Vector came out of the shadows and shows himself.

"Here we go, boys. We finally got some new cases to solve." Said Vector. "Hehe. Nice to see you two again."

"Uh, yeah." "Good to see you too, boss." Replied Mighty with a drop of sweat on his fore-head.

"Likewise." Agreed Ray, putting his hand behind his head.

Mighty takes the paper.

"A coupon for..." Mighty read. "The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa?" Asked Mighty, raising an eyebrow.

"UH, t-that's not mine!" Replied Vector, snatching the paper from Mighty. "T-That's my Mom's." "I got it for her and my dad's anniversary." Replied Vector, letting out a  
nervous laugh while sweating with a nervous grin.

"O..kaay." Responded Mighty, still with his eyebrow up.

"But I thought you told us once your mom and dad's wedding anniversary was in august." Replied Ray, before being cut off, as Mighty put his hand over Ray's mouth.

"Shoot! I mean..it's for my Mom's birthday." "I keep mixing up my parent's anniversary and my Mom's birthday." Replied Vector with another nervous laugh,  
still with a nervous grin.

"So, what are this weeks cases, boss?" Asked Mighty, changing the subject.

"Today, we have to save a cat from a tree." Answered Vector.

Mighty raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Asked Ray.

"No, we also have to look for top secret papers from Doctor Eggman." Answered Vector.

"All right." Replied Mighty.

"Where to?" Asked Ray.

"We're first going to help the cat in the tree, then, to Doctor Eggman's lair." Answered Vector.

"And?" Asked Mighty.

"Find his computer room." Responded Vector.

"We need to use caution." Added Espio. "Speed, strength and stealth."

"That's it?" Asked Mighty.

"It does seem to SOUND like nothing, but I hear Doctor Eggman has got a more powerful security unit for his computer area now." Warned Espio.

"I meant case wise." Replied Mighty.

"Oh, then yes." Replied an embarrassed Espio.

"That's it for NOW, but wait until next time." Added Vector.

"The cat in the tree's location is just north of Station Square." Said Espio.

"Wait, why do we need Eggman's secret paper this time?" Asked Mighty.

"We need data because I over-heard him talking about building a device that will allow him to access invisibility." Answered Espio. "I also over-heard him talking to his robots,  
a plan to take over Station Square."

"How?" Asked Ray.

"I heard him talking about holding the mayor hostage and taking over as mayor" Replied Espio.

"How do you know he's gonna do that?" Asked Mighty.

"He's Eggman, what do you expect?" Charmy asked as a rhetorical question.

"By "over-hearing" I was actually spying on him by turning invisible and snuck in his lair to see his next top secret plan." Said Espio.

"HAHA! Espio's an eavesdropper!" Laughed Charmy.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Responded Espio in a defensive tone.

"Sooo, you where stalking him?" Asked Charmy, teasing Espio.

"Noooo, I wasn't "stalking" him OR "eavesdropping", I was just researching him to see what's his next plan is." Espio replied, mocking Charmy's sing song tone.

"Riiight." Replied Charmy in a sarcastic manner.

"Rrrr." Growled Espio.

"Now let's get goin'." Said Vector.

And with that, the detective team headed off.

Sorry if this was a little short, there will be a few short ones. *does nervous smile* *shrugs shoulders* Any way, I hope you liked this chapter, please review. See ya tomorrow! :D  
_


	4. Here we go again

Author's note: Hello.  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the- Hmmmm. Well, you get the picture. LOL XD

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter four:

Charles Martinet as Mario Mario and Luigi Mario

Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi

Sam Marin as Toadsworth

Mean while...

Camera fades to Mario and Luigi sitting at their table with glasses of water, talking...

Mario's house looked just like it did in "Paper Mario: the thousand year door".

"Are you-a sure that it is-a good idea to-a let-a Bowser have-a this-a contest, Mario?" Asked Luigi

"Hmm...I don't-a know but-a it-a does-a sound-a kind of-a suspicious." Replied Mario.

"Yoshi." Said Yoshi.

"Hmm. I think-a you're-a right-a, Yoshi." Said Mario. "I-a think that-a we should-a compete in-a Bowser's-a contest, but at the same-a time, we should-a keep and eye  
out-a for him." Said Mario.

The Mario brothers receive a knock on their door.

Luigi answers the door.

"Oh, hello, Master Luigi." Greeted Toadsworth.

"Hello-a Toads-a worth." Greeted Luigi.

"I have a letter for Master Mario from Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." Said Toadsworth.

Toadsworth handed Luigi the envelope.

"Thank-a you." Said Luigi.

"You are welcome, now, I have to help with planning the after party for the winning team on the singing contest." Said Toadsworth.

"Okay." Said Luigi.

And with that, Toadsworth left Mario and Luigi's house to do the said task.

"You-a have a letter from-a Princess-a Peach, Mario." Said Luigi.

Luigi handed Mario's letter to him.

"Okay." Said Mario as he nodded his head.

Mario opened the envelope and heard Princess Peach's voice in his head as he read his letter.

The princess's voice said: "Dearest Mario, I'm so exited for the contest. I'm really suprised that it was BOWSER's idea in the first place...maybe he changed."  
"I guess I should get practicing my singer-impression." "Please get the other guys ready. Signed, Peach."

Mario did a nod and said: "We-a have to-a get the other-a guys-a."

"Okay." Said Luigi.

And with that, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi ran out of their house, starting their new mission.

Well, there today's chapter. I hope you liked it. See you all tomorrow.  
_


	5. Maybe he changed

Author's note: Hiya.  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter five:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

Youtube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna

Mean While...

Sonic and the gang where at Sonic's house talking as well...

"Who knows?" "I think maybe Bowser changed." Wondered Tails.

"Well I think he's gonna turn on us and do some sort of mind control thing or something." Replied Shadow.

And by "talking", I mean trying to figured out why Bowser was trying to get them in a singer's impressionist's contest, sort of copying Tails's original idea.

"I just don't get it, Bowser is Mario's bad-guy from Mario's WORLD." Added Sonic. "He's KNOWN for being a bad-guy, so why have a contest thing?"

Sonic banged his head on the wall. "It's so confusing. It's like filming for Sonic next gen ALL over again!" Exclaimed Sonic.

"I don't get it either, I mean, we all competed in the Olympic games together, you'd think you'd know a guy." Added Knuckles.

"What?" Asked Silver.

"What do you mean "What?"?" Asked Shadow.

"I think it could be worse." Replied Silver.

"How?" Asked Shadow.

"It could have been Iblis having the contest." Answered Silver.

""Iblis" was a character that was drawn in by the computer and VOICED by a guy." Responded Shadow, raising an eyebrow.

"I know...I think his name was Mike." "Yeah, he was a good guy for somebody to play a monster like Iblis was, huh?" Asked Silver.

"Yeah." Agreed Sonic.

"Well, I guess we'll just see, just, time will tell, I guess." Said Tails.

There we go, another day, another chapter. I hope you all liked it, another chapter is comin' your way tomorrow! :)  
_


	6. Team Chaotix: Detectives and cat savers

Author's note: Greetings fellow fanfic readers and writers.  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits untill the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter six:

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Bill Corkery as Espio the Chameleon

Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee

Peter Oldring as Ray the Flying Squirrel

Charlie Schlatter as Mighty the Armadillo

Mean while...

Camera shows The Team Chaotix Detective Agency at the same park featured in "Suga Ray"

The Team Chaotix Detective Agency was hard at work, doing their missions.

"Well, we're here." Said Vector.

"Meow." Cried the poor kitten stuck on top of the tree.

The kitten had white fur with blue irises.

"All right, now to think of a plan to get the kitten down safely." Said Espio.

"Why not just have Charmy fly up and get him?" "Or her." Asked Ray.

"Because, cats HATE Charmy." Replied Vector.

"Yep, it's true." Agreed Charmy.

"Why?" Asked Mighty.

"Well, he-" Espio began before getting cut off.

"He usually says or does SOMETHING stupid." Answered Vector.

"Do not!" Exclaimed Charmy.

"Do too." Replied Vector.

Then, Vector and Charmy started arguing with each other.

"Hmmm." Said Mighty. And with that, Mighty got an idea as he snapped his finger.

"Hm?" Asked Ray.

Mighty motioned Ray to follow him. Ray followed.

Mighty picked up the tree from it's trunk, using his super strength.

"Here she comes." Said Mighty, as he turned the tree sideways.

Ray's irises shrank. The kitten fell and Ray caught the kitten in his hands. The kitten licked Ray, as he giggled.

"Now to-" Said Espio, before cutting himself off.

Espio noticed Mighty and Ray, as Mighty put the tree back where it was.

"Good...job." Said Espio.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Said Charmy, as he wiggled his finger on the kitten's nose.

"Hi, little guy. We finally saved you." "Yep, you where stuck up there so helpless and-" Said Charmy, before being cut off as the kitten raised her claw and  
Charmy looked up and the kitten scratched Charmy.

The kitten fell asleep in Ray's hands.

"SEE!?" "I told you cats don't like me!" Yelled Charmy. Then, Charmy fell on the ground in slices.

"What do we do with the kitten?" Asked Ray.

"Maybe we could try to see if there's an owner." Suggested Mighty.

"Hmm..." Said Ray. "I don't see a collar." "Mighty, do you see one any where?" Asked Ray.

Mighty looked around.

"Nope." Replied Mighty. "I guess...she's an orphan."

"How do you know it's a she?" Asked Charmy, some how back together.

"Uh, I-I-I'll tell you later..." Replied Mighty, putting his hand behind his head with a drop of sweat.

"Maybe we could keep her at the detective agency." Suggested Ray.

"No way." Said Vector. "We don't have ANYTHING for cats and most importantly-" Replied Vector before cutting himself off.

Vector looked at the kitten, as she woke up in Ray's hands, looking at him.

"OHHH!" Growled Vector. "FINE! Let's keep her until we can find an owner." Said Vector.

"You hear that, little kitten?" "We're gonna keep you at the office." Said Ray.

"Until we find an owner." Pointed out Vector, reminding Ray what he said.

"Right." Replied Ray.

Well, what did you guys think? Please review and I will be back tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow anyway but still. LOL XD  
_


	7. So it's settled then,

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics maybe changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter seven:

Hynden Walch as Princess Peach and Princess Daisy

Only one cast member this time? Awkward...XD Just kidding!

Mean while...

Princess Peach was in her castle and on her phone...

Phone rings in a split screen.

Princess Daisy answers the phone.

"Hello?" Asked Princess Daisy.

"Hi, Daisy. It's Peach." Greeted Princess Peach.

"Oh, hey, Sista." Greeted Princess Daisy.

"Have you gotten back home from Brooklyn in the "real" world?" Asked Princess Peach.

"Yep, and I've almost been every where." Answered Princess Daisy.

"And I see you even have an accent from there." "That's kinda cool." Said Peach.

"Yeah, I sometimes can turn it on and off." Replied Princess Daisy.

"Did you see that contest from the Sonic world a couple of months ago?" Asked Peach.

"Yeah, I did. My parents were impressed." Answered Daisy.

"Bowser has one of those going on next week." Said Peach.

"Oh, really? What's got HIM in the good mood?" Asked Daisy.

"I don't know, but he wants us with the other girls to join." "The prize is a big piece of his treasure." Responded Peach.

"Okay, Peach." "Be there in a minute." Replied Daisy.

"Okay, we have to get the other girls too." "How about we could meet at the warp pipe?" Asked Peach.

"Okay, sure." "Be right ova." Responded Daisy.

And with that, Peach and Daisy ended the split screen by hanging up their phones and walked out of their houses to go to the mentioned place.

I know this was short but I...that's all I got 'til tomorrow XD  
_


	8. Let's make another deal

Author's note: Hello! :D  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter eight:

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo "Eggman Robotnik and Doctor Ivor "Eggman Nega" Robotnik

Tom Kenny as Decoe

_

Mean while...

Tails was flying some where with his two tails...

"Here's the place." Said Tails to himself.

Tails rung a door bell.

An alarm went off.

"Stop!" "Hault!" "Are you a member of the Sonic team?" Asked Decoe over a speaker.

Tails just closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yep." Replied Tails.

And with that, the same trap door opened as Tails fell once more.

And once again, being caught by hanging mechanical hands and arms grabbing him.

"Ho-ho!" Exclaimed Doctor Eggman. Then, when Eggman saw Tails in his trap once more, his evil smile went away and was traded for a confused look. "Wait." "Tails?"  
"What are you doing BACK here?" Asked Doctor Eggman.

"Hi, Doctor Eggman." Said Tails.

Eggman sighed as he pressed the button to free Tails again.

"What is it?" Asked Doctor Eggman.

"Bowser's started a new singer-impressionist's contest." Said Tails.

"WHAT!?" Asked Eggman.

"Yeah, this time, it's Mario world males and females vs. the Sonic world males and female." Said Tails.

"So?" "What do you want ME to do about it?" Asked Eggman.

"Um...how can I ask this?" "Um, this time Amy wants to do a live music video thing." "You know, with props and stuff like that." Said Tails.

"WHAT!?" "Singing isn't enough." "Man, kids today." "Nothing is good enough anymore." Said Eggman.

"Do you think that you could help us out again?" Asked Tails.

"Hmmmm." Said Eggman. Eggman held out his hand for Tails to shake it.

Eggman gained a happy face. "You have got your self a deal." Said Eggman, as Tails shoke his hand.

"Really?" Asked Tails.

"Yes." "Did you know?" "After the Sonic team girls and the stupid paper world girls's performances, we raised about more then a FORTUNE." Said Eggman with a grin.

"WOW! REALLY?" Asked an exited Tails.

"Yes, really." "Look here, boy." Said Eggman.

"THIS is a calculator of my own design." "It's a safe or "bank" that counts the money for me." Said Eggman. "See right here?" Said Eggman as he pointed to a screen.

"THIS screen says how much money we have in here." Said Eggman.

"Wow, cool." Said Tails.

"And apparently have about...seven million dollars." Said Eggman.

And with that, a "boing" sound effect went off as Eggman's mustache and Tails's fur from the sides of his muzzle frizzed.

"WE'RE RICH!" Exclaimed Eggman and Tails in unison, as they jump in the air and hugged each other.

Then, the "record stops" sound effect went off.

Eggman and Tails had wide eyes, as they looked at each other and let each other go.

"Uh, sorry." Said Eggman and Tails in unison as both put a hand behind their head.

"WE'RE RICH!" Said Eggman and Tails in unison as they jumped up and down.

"Yep." "AND because of YOUR show I technically owe YOU." Said Eggman.

"Why?" Asked Tails.

"Because, because of the show, I've been able to make robots that I've been wanting to." Said Eggman.

"All right!" Said and exited Tails.

"So, what do you need?" Asked Eggman.

"Well, do you think that you could get us the show at the Encore arena again?" Asked Tails.

"Sure." Said Eggman.

"And props?" Asked Tails.

"Of course." Said an exited Eggman.

"And pretty much everything else from last time." Said Tails.

"Okay." Said Eggman.

"And..." Said Tails.

"Let's get a little bit fancier this time." Said Tails.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Eggman.

Tails whispered into Eggman's ear.

"Ooh, that sounds good, Tails." Said Eggman.

"Thanks, we better get to work." Said Tails.

"Okay, Tails." Said Eggman.

"All right, I'll go to my house and you do your thing." Said Tails.

"Okay, see you later, Tails." Said Doctor Eggman.

And with that, Tails went to his house as Eggman stayed in his lair.

"New voice actived phone!" Said Eggman.

The mentioned item came down from the ceiling.

"Call: Rotten Egg." Said Eggman, with a smirk on his face after saying the mentioned code name.

The phone dialed.

Camera goes to split screen.

Phone rings.

Doctor Eggman Nega answered his phone.

"Hello?" Asked Doctor Eggman Nega.

"Hi, big brother." Said Eggman.

"Oh, hey, JULIAN." "What do YOU want?" Asked Eggman Nega.

"Oh, nothing much, JULIUS." Said Eggman.

"RRRR" growled Eggman Nega. "Is there any REASON that YOU'RE bothering me right now?" "I'm trying to build a device to destroy Silver and Blaze."

"Yeeah, good luck with that." Said a sarcastic Eggman. "I need a favor from you."

"What do you want, Eggman?" Said Eggman Nega

Doctor Eggman gained a smirk.  
_

See you all tomorrow! :)


	9. It's on like Donkey Kong

Author's note: What's up? :)  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter nine:

Hynden Walch as Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy

Youtube user SacredTear as Pauline

Charles Martinet as Donkey Kong

_

Mean while...

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy where getting ready for their plan in the Mario world.

"Are you sure this is the right warp pipe?" Asked Princess Daisy.

"Yes, positive." Answered Princess Peach.

"All right, let's go." Replied Princess Daisy.

And with that, the two princesses went down the warp pipe.

When they came back out of the other warp pipe, they where transported to somewhere in the jungle.

"Where...are we?" Asked Daisy.

"I think a jungle." Replied Peach.

"OOH OOH AHH AHH!" Said Donkey Kong.

Peach and Daisy's irises shrank as Donkey Kong walked by.

When Donkey Kong left, their irises went back to normal and they saw a HUGE tree house.

"Woah." Said Daisy.

"Yeah, Pauline must live HERE." Added Peach.

"Pauline?" Asked Daisy.

"Ohh, that's right." Replied Peach. "You went on that vacation to Brooklyn before you got to meet her."

"Oh." Replied Daisy.

Princess Peach rang the door bell and it made a HUGE sound.

As the sound went off, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy's irises shrank and their hair went frizzy.

Donkey Kong came back from where ever he went, to see who rang HIS door bell.

"Hm?" Donkey Kong grunted.

The princesses turned their heads and saw the big gorilla.

"Um...hi?" Greeted a nervous Peach.

"Hi." Greeted Daisy.

Donkey Kong tried to remember who these girls were.

Camera fades into Donkey Kong's iris and shows a clip of Mario Kart Wii.

Camera comes back and Donkey Kong smiles and waves to the princesses.

"OHH OHH AHH AHH." Said Donkey Kong.

"Donkey Kong..." Peach began.

"Do...you...know...where...Pauline...is?" Asked Peach, trying to simplify for Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong put a finger to his chin as he tried to think.

"OHH! OHH!" Replied Donkey Kong.

And with that, he grabbed the princesses Peach and Daisy and started running as the girls screamed.

Donkey Kong ran far, farther to the other side of the island.

He stops in front of a house by the beach side of the jungle.

Donkey Kong put the princesses down.

"What the?" "I don't rememba Donkey Kong bein' THAT big." Said Princess Daisy.

"I don't have a clue." Replied Princess Peach.

The two princesses then turned and saw a white two-story house with a blue roof on the beach.

"Hmm." "Maybe Pauline lives in here." Said Princess Peach.

Peach knocked on the door.

Pauline opened the door.

"Hi, Pauline." Greeted Peach.

"Hey, Toadstool." Greeted Pauline. "Hey...flower girl?"

"What?" Asked an offended Daisy.

"Oh." "This is my best friend, Princess Daisy, princess of Sarasaland." Said Peach, introducing the two.

"Hey." Greeted Pauline.

"Pauline, we need you to come with us to my castle and have singing impressionist's practice because Bowser set up a contest." said Peach.

"Why?" Asked Pauline.

"We're competing against the Sonic team, they're REALLY good, so we need to practice." Answered Peach.

"Oh, I saw that show, they were good." Replied Pauline.

"Yes, and we need you to come-" Agreed Peach before being cut off.

"They where GOOD, so, we're going to be BETTER." "Let's go." Replied Pauline.

"O..kay." Added Peach. "There are a few other girls we need to get."

"All right." Said Pauline.

"Where to next, dearie?" Asked Daisy.

"Maybe we should REACH FOR THE STARS." Answered Peach, in a serious and jokingly fashion.

Princess Daisy put her finger and thumb to her chin, trying to figure out who that would be.

"Rosalina?" Asked Princess Daisy.

"Exactly." Replied Princess Peach.

And with that, the two princesses and Pauline went off to find their friend from the stars.  
_


	10. Team Chaotix: Mission not so impossible

Author's note: Hey. How's it going? :)  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all the chapters are one story, no end credits until the last chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that has the voices for all the characters that were in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter ten:

Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Venus Terzo as Breezie Hedgehog

Bill Corkery as Espio the Chameleon

_

Mean While...

Doctor Eggman was busy at work, calling all the places he had before but then suddenly, there's a knock at his lair's door.

Surprisingly Doctor Eggman opened his door himself.

"Hello?" Greeted Eggman.

We see Espio's outline, as he was invisible and snuck past Eggman and entered the lair.

Eggman went back in his lair as he shut the door.

"Come on, Espio." "We're counting on you." Said Vector in a quiet tone.

"New voice activated phone!" Called Eggman.

The mentioned item came down from the ceiling again.

"Call: Breezie the Hedgehog." Added Eggman.

The phone dialed.

Camera goes into a split screen and Breezie answered her phone.

"Hello?" Greeted Breezie.

"Hello, Breezie." "This is Doctor Eggman." Said Eggman.

"Oh, hi." Greeted Breezie.

"Hello, Breezie." "I need a favor from you." Said Eggman.

Camera cuts to Espio in Eggman's lair.

Espio was looking at some computers and saw something: Eggman was still logged in.

So, Espio looked at Eggman's top-secret plans and didn't find much...EXCEPT for...

"Hmmm." Said Espio. "Top secret plans...for TAILS?" Wondered Espio.

Espio went to Eggman's door as he was invisible and knocked on it form the inside and moved out of the way.

Doctor Eggman came and opened the door again.

"Hello?" Greeted Eggman.

Espio snuck out of the door as he was still invisible.

"I'm starting to get tired of this!" Bellowed Eggman.

Camera cuts to Eggman in his lair, walking away from his door and he heard another knock at his door.

Eggman decided he had enough.

Doctor Eggman opened the door and yelled: "Go away!" "I hate door ditching fools like you!"

But when Doctor Eggman looked down, it was a Girl Scouts cookie sales girl.

The girl scout started to cry, shout and ran away.

"Oh, great." Said Eggman sarcastically. "I could've used some girl scout cookies." Added Eggman under his breath, as he shut his door and went back to working.  
_


	11. It makes me happy

Author's note: Hey. How's it going? :)  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter eleven:

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Drake Bell as Johnny Lightfoot

_

Mean while...

Tails was flying with his two tails somewhere when he heard someone playing an electric guitar and singing.

"Listen to the radio, playin' back in stereo, sounds like my favorite song. I'm hummin' along. My head is ringin' and I just can't stop singin' now, 'cause it makes me happy."  
Sang the voice.

Tails flew down to see who it was and it was none other than...Johnny Lightfoot. He was playing his guitar while sitting down by his garage.

Tails remembered when He, Johnny Lightfoot, Sonic and some of the other guys hung out as a band.

"Hiya, Johnny." Greeted Tails.

The rabbit looked and noticed Tails.

"Hey, Tails." Greeted Johnny Lightfoot as he got up and smiled.

"Watch'a playin'?" Asked Tails.

"Oh, just a song that I heard somewhere." Answered Johnny Lightfoot.

"Cool." Replied Tails.

"I saw that show a couple of months on TV" Said Johnny Lightfoot. "Good show."

"Thanks." Replied Tails.

"Welcome." Replied Johnny Lightfoot.

"We're having another one next week." Said Tails.

"Cool." "I'll be there." Responded Johnny Lightfoot.

"Thanks, Johnny." Replied Tails.

"No problem." Responded Johnny Lightfoot.

"This time, along with me and Sonic, eight of the guys will be singing with the girls." Said Tails.

"Cool." "Can't wait." Replied Johnny Lightfoot.

"All right, I guess...see ya next week." Said Tails.

"Okay," Said Johnny Lightfoot.

"How would you like to-" Asked Tails before being interrupted.

Johnny Lightfoot's cell phone rang.

"Hold on a sec, Tails." Said Johnny.

Johnny Lightfoot pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" "Oh, hi, Mom." "What's that?"

Tails looked as he saw Johnny Lightfoot talking on his cell phone.

"Ah man," "Okay," "Alright." Said Johnny Lightfoot as he rolled his eyes. "Bye." "Love you too."

Johnny Lightfoot hung up his phone.

"That was my mom." Said Johnny.

"Oh." Replied Tails.

"I have to go to the doctor's with my grandma to get her pills." Continued Johnny Lightfoot, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, is she okay?" Asked Tails.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just needs headache and sleeping pills." Answered Johnny Lightfoot. "She's always had this thing that if she wakes up and hasen't had enough sleep, she has to take a sleeping pill."

"Sorry." Replied Tails.

"No, it's cool." Responded Johnny Lightfoot. "I'll TRY to get to the show on time if the line isn't long." "No worries, Tails. I'll see it somehow."

"Thanks, Johnny." Said Tails.

"No prob." Replied Johnny Lightfoot.  
_


	12. Super Mario Galaxy Quest

Author's note: Hey. Sorry about the delay, I was busy writing. lol XD  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all the chapters are one story, no end credits until the last chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that has the voices for all the characters that were in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics maybe changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter twelve:

Hynden Walch as Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy

YouTube user SacredTear as Pauline

Sam Marin as Toadsworth

_

Mean while...

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Pauline walked to a special cannon and Toadsworth walked by.

"Good day, your majesties and Pauline." Greeted Toadsworth.

"Hi, Toadsworth." Greeted Peach.

"Hey." Greeted Princess Daisy.

Pauline just stood there as she was sometimes nice but usually snotty.

"May I ask?" "Why are you at the special warp cannon?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Because, we need to get Rosalina from outer space." Answered Peach.

"Oh my heavens!" "I-I-I-t will be dangerous." Stuttered Toadsworth.

"We'll be all right, Toadsworth." Replied Peach.

"No, I will not have it." Declared Toadsworth.

"Aw, come on, Toads-y." Said Daisy. "All we have to do is talk with Rosalina so we can win the contest."

"No." "And I will kindly request you to refer me as "Toadsworth"." Insisted Toadsworth.

"Okay, dearie." Replied Daisy.

Toadsworth was not amused.

"Fine, since you're insisting on going, I will wait right here." Said Toadsworth.

Pauline rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Toadsworth." Replied Peach. "By my calculations, we will be back in...five minutes."

"But, you don't have any space suits?" Asked Toadsworth.

"Mario didn't, but he still made it." Answered Peach.

"Touche." Said Toadsworth. "Carry on."

And with that, the two princesses jumped and went down the "special" cannon.

The special cannon raised itself up like in "New super Mario Bros. Wii" and Paper Mario: the thousand-year door".

And then...KA-BOOM!

The cannon shot the princesses out of it and Peach with Daisy where flying up in the air, screaming.

Camera cuts back to Toadsworth and Pauline.

"I say, I hope that Princess Peach and Princess Daisy will be okay." Worried Toadsworth.

"Oh, you worry too much." Responded Pauline.

Camera cuts back to the princesses.

Princesses Peach and Daisy had landed on a planet in outer space.

"Where are we?" Asked Daisy.

"I don't know, I think outer space." Answered Peach.

"Well, we've got to find Rosalina." "She's probably somewhere near by." Said Princess Daisy.

And with that, the two princesses come across a strange object.

"What is that?" Asked Princess Daisy.

"I don't...know." Replied Princess Peach, putting a finger and thumb to her chin.

And then suddenly, a star-like character flew to the two.

"Hello!" Said the star.

The two princesses stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Daisy finally spoke.

"Is that thing talkin' to us?" Questioned Daisy.

"I think so." Replied Peach.

"Hi name is Luma." Said Luma.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Peach.

"Yeah." "Do you know what this thing is?" Asked Daisy, pointing to the object.

"That's a launch star." Answered Luma. "Mario used that the last times he was here."

"How does it work?" Asked Peach.

"All you have to do is get on it, jump and spin." "Then, you'll be catapulted to the next planet." Replied Luma.

"Thank you." Responded Princess Peach.

"You're welcome." "Say, where are you two from?" Asked Luma.

"We're from the Mushroom Kingdom, from earth." Answered Princess Peach.

"Welcome." "Are you here to see mama?" Asked Luma.

"N-no, we're on our way to see Rosalina." "Do you know where we can find her?" Asked Peach.

"That's who I'm talking about." Answered Luma.

"Uhhhh." Said Peach and Daisy, facing each other.

"No worries." Said Luma. "She's not REALLY my mama, we just call her that."

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy let out a sigh of relief as they turned back to Luma.

"We?" Asked Princess Daisy

"All you have to is go under the launch star, jump up and spin." Explained Luma. "Then, after that, I have a friend, she is a pink luma and give her twenty star bits."

"Star bits?" Asked Princesses Peach and Daisy.

"Yeah, they are delicious things that are all around here AND they fall from the sky." "It's pretty amazing huh?" Asked Luma as a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, thank you." Replied Peach.

"No problem, see you later." Said Luma.

"Okay." Replied Princess Daisy.

And with that, Luma flew away.

"All right, we've gotta do this, so...who's goin' first?" Asked Daisy.

"Well, maybe we should do it together." Answered Princess Peach.

"All right." Responded Daisy.

"All right, jump...and SPIN." Said Peach as they did what was mentioned.

And with that, the two princesses were launched through the air as they screamed.  
_


	13. SHORT, simple planning

Author's note: Hey.  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all the chapters are one story, no end credits until the last chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that has the voices for all the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics maybe changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter thirteen:

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Bill Corkery as Espio the Chameleon

Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee

Charlie Schlatter as Mighty the Armadillo

Peter Oldring as Ray the Flying Squirrel

_

Mean while...

The Team Chaotix Detective Agency was back at their office, talking...

"So, what do we do with the kitten?" Asked Ray.

"I dunno, maybe somebody might come and get her." Answered Vector.

"Maybe she dropped her collar on her way up the tree." Suggested Charmy.

"Probably." Replied Espio.

"I didn't see it anywhere." Added Ray.

"Well, as long as we have the kitten, we need a cat box and cat food." Said Mighty.

"That's a great idea, Mighty." Replied Ray.

"Well, let's get goin'." Said Vector.

"Yay, new mission!" Announced Charmy.

And with that, The Team Chaotix Detective Agency was off on their next mission.  
_


	14. Chapter and Wario

Author's note: Hey-a!  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all the chapters are one story, no end credits until the last chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that has the voices for all the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics maybe changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter fourteen:

Charles Martinet as Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Wario Mario and Waluigi Mario

Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi

_

Mean while...

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were walking to find the MALE contestants for the contest and they find themselves in Diamond City.

"Are we-a there-a YET-a Mario?" Asked Luigi. "My feet are-a kind of-a hurting."

"We're almost-a there, Luigi." Answered Mario.

"Yoshi." Said Yoshi.

"Oh look-a, it's-a Wario's-a house." Said Mario. "Let's-a go."

"Okay." Replied Luigi.

Mario knocked on the door.

Wario answered the door.

"Hello?" Asked Wario.

"Hello-a, Wario." Greeted Mario.

"What do you-a want-a, losers?" Asked Wario.

"Is-a Waluigi-a here-a too?" Asked Mario.

"Yeah, we were-a just-a eating-a lunch-a." Answered Wario.

"Sorry to-a interrupt." Said Mario.

"Well you-a did-a." Replied Wario.

Waluigi comes to the door, next to Wario.

"What's-a going on-a here?" Asked Waluigi.

"We-a came-a here to-a ask-a you-a something." Answered Luigi.

"Well let's-a get it-a over with." Replied Waluigi.

"Come on-a in." Said Wario.

"Okay." Replied Mario.

Wario moved out of the way as Mario, Luigi and Yoshi entered Wario's house.

Wario's house looked just like it did in "Game and Wario".

"So, why are you-a guys-a here?" Asked Wario.

"Bowser has-a set up a contest and is-a expecting all of us to-a join." Answered Mario.

"Again?" Asked Wario. "First we-a see the contest with-a those-a Sonic-a losers, and-a NOW Bowser-a copied it and is-a expecting all of us-a to-a join?"

"Yes-a." Answered Mario.

"WELL...We'd love to-a come." Replied Wario.

"Yeah, we're-a gonna be there for-a practice." Agreed Waluigi.

"Okay, please-a come over to my-a house tonight." Replied Mario.

"Okay, see you losers there." Said Wario.

And with that, Mario Luigi and their dinosaur companion left Wario's house and headed to their next stop.  
_


	15. What should I sing?

Author's note: Hey-a!  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits untill the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter fifteen:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

Youtube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

_

Mean while...

Camera cuts to Sonic, Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs at Sonic's apartment trying to decide on what songs to sing.

Sonic's apartment was like any other. He had a couch, a lamp, a TV, a computer, pictures of his friends, normal things.

Even though it was a week to practice, Sonic was still nervous.

"What do you guys think I should sing?" Asked Sonic, with a drop of sweat on the side of his head as he paced back and forward. "I hope that we could do a good job like the girls did."

"I think you're worrying too much." Answered Shadow.

"A-Am not." Replied a shuddering Sonic. "You were worried earlier too."

Shadow blushed, as he was embarrassed that Sonic had said that.

"I think you are." Replied Shadow.

Shadow's face came back to normal.

"What do you think, Silver?" Asked Shadow.

Silver was standing like a statue, as he was also nervous about the big show.

"Uh-um...uh." Stuttered Silver, also with a drop of sweat on the side of his head.

"Oh, not you too." Said Shadow as he rolled his eyes. "Just get a drink and you'll be fine."

Silver used his Psychokinesis to bring a bottle of water to him, as Sonic had a cooler out filled with bottles of water.

"Yo, Silver." Said Sonic. "Pass me one of those please."

Silver used his Psychokinesis once more as he levitated another bottle of water to Sonic.

"Thanks, Silv." Said Sonic, as he opened the bottle and started to drink.  
_


	16. What the heck is this?

Author's note: Hi I'm posting. lol XD  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all the chapters are one story, no end credits until the last chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that has the voices for all the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter sixteen:

Hynden Walch as Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy

Mean while...

Up in outer space, Princesses Peach and Daisy where walking but all of a sudden...A star bit fell...on Princess Daisy's head.

"Heeey...what's the big deal?" Asked Princess Daisy. "Ohhh..check this out, Peach."

"What?" Asked Princess Peach.

"Look at what just fell on my head." Answered Princess Daisy, handing Princess Peach a star bit.

"Oh my, what is that?" Asked Peach.

"I dunno, but I think it's a star bit that Luma was talkin' about." Answered Princess Daisy.

"Excellent." Responded Peach. "Now, we just need nineteen more and it's off to find pink luma."

"Look, there's some more on the ground." Said Daisy.

"Perfect." Said Princess Peach.  
_


	17. A Big and simple plan

Author's note: Hello!  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits untill the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics maybe changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter sixteen:

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Jon St. John as Big the cat

_

Mean while...

Tails was flying around high in the sky again.

Tails noticed a jungle. A jungle that looked familiar to him. It was the very same place from Sonic Adventure.

Tails flew down and saw the tree stump like home where a certain cat lives.

Tails knocked on the door and Big answered.

"Hello?" Asked Big.

"Hiya, Big." Greeted Tails.

"Oh, hi, Tails." Greeted Big.

"Big?" Started Tails. "We're having another contest like the one from months ago."

"Really?" Asked Big.

"Yeah, and...how would you like to sing an impression of your favorite singer and song?" Asked Tails.

Big became really exited.

"Okay!" Replied Big. "Yay!" "I'm going to be on TV" "Froggy!" "Where are you?" "We're gonna be on TV!"

Big shut his door as Tails did a little chuckle.

And with that, Tails toke off again in the sky.  
_


	18. Yoshi?

Author's note: Well Hello!  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits until the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter eighteen:

Charles Martinet as Mario Mario and Luigi Mario

Kazumi Totaka and Park Jae-sang a.k.a. PSY as Yoshi

_

Mean while...

While on their quest to round up their friends, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are now also in a familiar place.

They where in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I don't-a know why we're-a back here at the Mushroom-a Kingdom, the princess is-a already in the contest." Said Luigi.

"Maybe-a Toad and-a Toadette would-a like to-a join us." Replied Mario.

"Oh great-a." Thought Luigi, sarcastically.

"Well, we're-a here." Said Mario as they were at a red and white mushroom-like house with a pink and white one with pink and white spotted braids next to it.

Mario knocked on the door.

Toad answered his door.

"Hi, Mario." Greeted Toad. "Hi, Luigi, hiya, Yoshi."

"Well hello-a, Toad." Greeted Mario.

"Yes-a hello." Greeted Luigi.

"Yoshi." Greeted Yoshi.

"Me and Toadette are making a picnic lunch and going to the park." Said Toad.

Toadette comes to the door-way.

"Hi, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi!" Greeted Toadette.

"Hello-a, Toadette." Greeted Mario.

"Hello." Greeted Luigi.

"Yoshi." Greeted Yoshi.

"What brings you three here?" Asked Toadette.

"Bowser has-a started a contest against the Sonic-a team, and we need-a you two to-a join us." Answered Mario.

"YES!" Exclaimed an extremely exited Toadette.

"Okay, sure, Mario." Added Toad.

"Excellent." Said Mario. "We'll-a see you-a two-a at the princess's castle tonight-a."

Toad shut the door as our favorite plumbers and dinosaur left the building.

"Come on-a, Luigi." Started Mario. "Let's-a go."

"Have-a we got-a all of-a the guys-a yet?" Asked Luigi.

"Hmmmm." Mario thought.

"Yoshi." Said Yoshi.

"What?" Asked Mario. "Birdo should-a join-a the girls for the contest-a?"

"Yoshi." Answered Yoshi.

"Okay, great-a idea." Replied Mario.

"But-a, how are we-a going to get a cell phone-a?" Asked Luigi.

"No worries, Luigi, I-" Mario interrupted himself as he pulled his hand out of his overalls pocket with no cell phone. "What the heck-a?" Asked Mario

Yoshi noticed a fruit plant, just like the ones from New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

Yoshi stretched out his tongue and swallowed the fruit as his tongue came back.

"Yoshi, this isn't-a time for-a snacking, Mario forgot his-a cell phone." Said Luigi. "Let's-a try to-a find it."

And with that, Luigi went searching in the fruit bush that Yoshi ate the berry-like fruit from.

Mario looked by the tree next to the bush.

Yoshi noticed a man-hole cover on the ground a few inches away from him.

Yoshi stuck out his tongue again and swallowed the man-hole cover.

Much to his dismay, an unhappy Rocky Wrench came out of the ground, shaking his fist while running away.

Luigi came out from the bush.

"Yoshi, do-a you have any ideas on-a where Mario's-a phone is-a?" Asked Luigi.

Yoshi laid an egg.

As the egg hatched, Mario and Luigi were surprised to see a cell phone.

Yoshi dialed a number on the phone and as the phone rang, he cleared his throat.

"Hi, Birdo, this is Yoshi." Said Yoshi, as Mario and Luigi where standing there, shocked. "Yes, Mario and Luigi need you to meet with the other girls."

Mario and Luigi stood there, wide-eyed as they never heard Yoshi actually "speak".

"Okay, bye, sweetie." Said Yoshi, as he hung up his phone.

Yoshi turned back to see the shocked plumbers.

"Uh-" Said Luigi.

"Y-Yoshi, y-you-a talked-a." Stuttered Mario.

"Y-Yeah, and-a, you-a s-sounded-a...deep." Agreed a stuttering Luigi.

"Yoshi." Said Yoshi, as his voice was back to normal.

Yoshi ate the cell phone and then burped.

Mario and Luigi went back to normal as they and their dinosaur companion continued their path to get the rest of their friends.  
_


	19. Meeting Maria the Hedgehog

Author's note: Hey-a!  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits untill the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter nineteen:

Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose

Sarah Wulfeck as Cream the Rabbit

Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat

Erica Schroeder as Blaze the Cat

Jennifer Esposito as Wave the Swallow

YouTube user Sasuya as Maria the Hedgehog (formally Robotnik)

_

Mean while...

Back in the Sonic world, The Sonic team girls where at The Sonic World Mall shopping as they were also thinking about what songs THEY were going to sing.

The camera zooms from various stores and revealed the Sonic team girls.

"Maybe I should sing another Miley Cyrus song." Wondered Cream.

"Since Bowser said only the "original" singers, I guess I'm out." Said Rouge.

"No worries, Rouge." Replied Amy. "I'm sure they'll find SOMETHING for you to do."

"Yeah, miss gloomy goth girl." Agreed Wave. "I'm sure."

Amy sighed in a dreamy manner. "Sonic was SO good singing with Ray and the other band members, huh?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah, mister Sonic and the band were great." Replied Cream.

"Chao, chao!" Added Cheese in a exited manner.

"Yes, they were quite good." Agreed Blaze.

"They were better than two catfish in a flyin' pan while lookin' for a needle in a hey-stack." Said Sally.

"And as usual, I don't have a clue what you just said" Replied Wave.

"Mm-hmm." Agreed a hedgehog in the background to Sally's statement, applying a light red color of lipstick on to her face.

"Well howdy, stranger." Greeted Sally Acorn.

The yellow hedgehog girl turned around in her chair to reveal her face.

"That lipstick looks pretty on you." Said Cream.

The yellow hedgehog was wearing a blue and white dress like a familiar character and blue headphones that were on her hear head but not her ears.

Her shoes were like Amy's but they were blue and had a wide stripe with black tips on each foot.

"Have we met before?" Asked Amy. "It feels like it but I don't think I've seen you around."

(Author's note: This story takes place before "How some of the Sonic characters react to "supergirl" by Miss Papaya".)

"I get that a lot." Answered the yellow hedgehog girl. "But, no, I don't think we've met."

"Oh." Replied Amy. "I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet you."

"My name is Cream and this is my friend, Cheese." Added Cream.

"Chao, chao." Said Cheese.

"Greetings, I am Blaze the Cat." Greeted Blaze as she introduced her self.

"Howdy, I'm Sally Acorn and this is Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, Cosmo the Seedrian and Tikal the Echidna." Greeted Sally.

"Nice to meet you all." Replied the hedgehog girl. "My name is Maria. Maria Robotnik."

"Nice to meet you, Maria." Replied Amy.

"So, where are ya from?" Asked Sally.

"My grandfather is a researcher in space." Answered Maria. "We just got back from there."

"Cool, a space researcher, huh." Said Amy.

"Yeah, we were in space on a ship called the "Space Colony ARK." Replied Maria.

"ARK?" Asked Blaze.

"It stands for Archival Resource Key, but we just call it "Space colony ARK" for short." Replied Maria, with a drop of sweat on the side of her head.

"Cool." Said Amy.

"Wanna shop with us?" Asked Cream.

"Sure." Answered Maria.  
_


	20. Star bits and Dino Piranha

Author's note: Hi!  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits untill the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter twenty:

Hynden Walch as Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy

_

Mean while...

Back in the "Mario World", princesses Peach and Daisy were STILL looking for twenty star bits...

"Have we found the all of the star bits yet?" Asked a tired Princess Daisy.

"We've found thirteen star bits, only seven more to go." Answered Princess Peach.

"Good, because my feet are killin' me." Replied princess Daisy.

And with that, the two princesses find a strange brown thing sticking out of the ground next to a large white oval object.

"Hmm, what's this?" Asked Daisy.

"I don't know, maybe it's an asteroid with star bits in it." Answered Peach.

Princess Daisy bent over and tried to lift the large brown thing.

The brown thing wouldn't budge as princess Daisy pulled, there was a long green thing attached to the round thing.

Princess Daisy was grunting and sweating as she pulled the brown thing.

"A little help, Peach?" Asked Princess Daisy.

Princess Peach came behind Daisy and pulled on Daisy's back, as they tugged they couldn't hold on much longer...

Princesses Peach and Daisy accidentally left go and fell to the ground. But all of a sudden...the brown thing collided with the oval-ish white thing and broke it, as it turned out to be an egg. Inside a monstrous plant came out as he ROARED.

It was Dino Piranha from "Super Mario Galaxy".

The two princesses were horrified as they screamed and ran for their lives.

The monster chased them with mouth open with its giant, sharp teeth showing, its large tongue and a little bit of saliva falling out of its mouth.

The monster was gaining up on Peach and Daisy as it ROARED once more.

The Monster was catching up with the two princesses and he snapped, as he was trying to eat them.

Luckily, the two princesses were saved as the saw a big rock up ahead.

"You go behind that rock, I'll distract him." Said Daisy.

"Okay, I hope it works!" Replied Peach as she ran toward the rock.

"Hey, lizard lips!" Called out Daisy.

Dino Piranha snapped his jaws again as he was trying to eat Daisy.

"Guess you don't like talking." Said Daisy, running out of breath.

After another minute of running... "Peach! Now!" Called out Daisy.

Princess Peach nodded as she moved away from the rock.

Daisy jumped behind the rock from the side.

Dino Piranha continued running but then got a surprise as he ran into the rock and shattered it.

With the monster now unconscious, Daisy ran behind the monster, grabbing the tip of its tail as what the brown thing revealed to be.

Dino Piranha woke up from being unconscious.

The monster looked, bringing its tail up, seeing Daisy.

Princess Daisy gave a nervous smile to the monster as he growled.

"H-hey, mista monsta." Greeted Daisy, nervous as she knew what the monster wanted to do.

The monster roared in Daisy's face.

Daisy thought that she was about to get eaten. But just then at a moment's notice...

"Hey! Monster!" Called out a voice.

"Luma?" Thought Peach.

"Yeah, you." Said Luma. "Put down my friend!"

"Luma, no!" Yelled out Princess Peach.

Dino Piranha roared as he began to run at the small star thing with Daisy holding on for dear life.

"Yeah, ha-ha, you caan't catch me." The luma mocked in a sing-song fashion.

When Luma was about two miles away from Dino Piranha, he got closer to the ground.

Dino Piranha roared as he came closer to the star creature and snapped his jaws in hopes of getting a luma appetizer.

But luckily, the monster had missed as he paused for a minute as he was searching for the luma in his mouth with his tongue.

"Now's your chance." Whispered Luma to Daisy.

The princess smirked as she was on the ground.

Daisy once again pulled back the tip of Dino Piranha's tail.

Dino Piranha looked back and growled as he saw what Daisy was trying to do.

"Hasta la vista, ugly monsta." Said Princess Daisy, as she let go of the monster's tail.

The round brown tip of the monster's tail came back and BANG, it hit him RIGHT in the mouth, causing Dino Piranha to fly off of the planet.

"Yay, Daisy and Luma." Cheered Princess Peach, clapping her hands together.

"All right, I'm sure the Mario brothers are having more luck than we are." Said Princess Daisy, huffing and back, trying to catch her breath.

Princess Peach gasped. "Look Daisy!"

The two princesses saw the small comets of star bits were falling from the sky somehow.  
_


	21. Team Chaotix: Going into PetSmart

Author's note: Hello!  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits untill the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter twenty-one:

Marc Biagi as Vector the Crocodile

Bill Corkery as Espio the Chameleon

Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee

Peter Oldring as Ray the Flying Squirrel

Charlie Schlatter as Mighty the Armadillo

Stephanie Courtney as The PetSmart employee

_

Mean while...

Mean while, The Team Chaotix Detective Agency were still trying to get the stuff they needed for taking care of the kitten...

Camera shows the outside of a Petsmart with a big bush a mile away.

Team Chaotix was in the bush, planning.

"I don't get it, it's JUST a pet store, why are we "planning" in a bush a mile away?" Asked Ray with the bottom of his right eyelid up.

"We need to plan because, what if Doctor Eggman is in there?" asked Vector as a rhetorical question.

"Good point." Replied Mighty.

Ray was still confused.

"At a pet store?" Asked Ray.

"We're doin' it because I'm the boss and you do what I say." Replied Vector. "Espio, what now?"

"We need to get in and out." "fast." Answered Espio.

"If only Sonic were here." Said Ray.

"We don't need Sonic for EVERYTHING, we just need cat food, a litter box and a water bowl, how bad could it possibly be?" Vector asked as another rhetorical question.

"All right, when Ray says "go", Charmy will run through the store, get our supplies and pay for them." Said Espio. "Simple as that."

"O..kay." Replied a nervous Ray.

"One...two...THREE!" Said Vector.

"GO!" Shouted Ray.

Charmy charged but then...BAM, he bumped into the automatic doors.

Charmy fell to the ground with stars circling the top of his head and one eye closed.

"Ow." Said Charmy.

"Come on, Charmy, get up and get in the store!" Called Vector from the bush.

The automatic doors opened again.

Charmy got up, tried running again but ran into the automatic doors again as they were closed as he tried getting in the store.

Charmy tried again.

BAM.

And again.

BAM.

And again...

BAM.

And again.

Seventeen tries later...

Charmy was huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

Charmy fell to the ground.

"Ohhhh." Growled Vector. "This is starting to get pathetic."

"Agreed." Replied Espio.

"Come on, boys, let's go." Said Vector.

Vector, Espio, Ray and Mighty got out of the bush and walked in the store as the doors opened again.

"Finally!" Said Charmy.

Charmy tried again, but, the automatic doors closed again as he bumped into them again.

Vector's arm came out from the store as the doors opened again and grabbed Charmy, pulling him in as the doors closed again.

The camera shows The Team Chaotix Detective Agency as they were walking, seeing all the pets and pet supplies.

"Woah...this place is HUGE!" Said an echoing Charmy.

"Yeah, it's big all right." Agreed Vector.

"So since we're taking care of the kitten, we should get her some toys." Said Ray.

"Good idea, buddy." Replied Mighty.

"Catnip!" Said a random female Petsmart employee. "Cats LOVE catnip."

"Really?" Asked a weirded out Vector. "Cats like to nip on each other?"

The employee, Ray, Mighty, Charmy and Espio looked at Vector funny.

"What?" Asked Vector. "I've never owned a cat before, I dunno what they like to eat."

"Well, catnip is a Nepeta is a genus, with the common name catmints, of about 250 species of flowering plants in the family Lamiaceae." "The genus name is reportedly in  
reference to the city of Nepete, an ancient Etruscan city." Answered the Petsmart employee.

"Uh...one more time in English please?" Asked a confused Vector.

The Petsmart employee was getting a little tired of this as her eyebrow started to sink.

"Catnip is a herb that cats love, it's like treats but the cat "reacts" to this one more." Answered the Petsmart employee.

"Oh." Replied Vector. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Replied the Petsmart employee. "Jerk." Said the Petsmart employee under her breath.

"Well, do ya see any litter boxes?" Asked Vector.

"I see them over there." Replied Ray, pointing to his right with his thumb.

Camera cuts to Team Chaotix at the "cat" isle...

"Well, as long as we're here, may as well look for cat food." Said Vector.

"Uh, right there, boss." Replied Mighty.

"Oh, hehe." Said Vector with a nervous chuckle, as he didn't see the cat food right behind him.

The Team Chaotix Detective Agency got what they needed from Petsmart and they were just looking in the isles and walked past the vet.

"Uh...do you think we should-" Asked Ray as he got cut off.

"Nah, that'll be the new owner's job." Replied Vector.

A little boy along with his mother and their pet puppy in a cage were sitting on one of the chairs at the vet's office.

"Mama?" "What does "neuter" mean?" Asked the boy.

"It means they're gonna cut off his-" Replied Charmy as he got cut off by vector grabbing him and taking him to the register.

The boy just looked at his mother, confused as he was wondering what Charmy had just said.  
_


	22. And we're off to Rogueport

Author's note: Hey...I'm starting to run out of greetings. LOL XD  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all of the chapters are one story, no end credits untill the final chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that contains the voices for all of the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics may be changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent while some of the koopalings are going through puberty. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Cast list intended for chapter twenty-two:

Charles Martinet as Mario Mario and Luigi Mario

Kazumi Totaka and Park Jae-sang A.K.A. PSY as Yoshi

Rob Paulsen as the Captain of the boat

Tabitha St. Germain as Goombella

Bill Farmer as Professor Frankly

_

Mean while...

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were still walking, looking for their next destination.

"How come you-a don't-a talk like that all of-a the time-a, Yoshi?" Asked Luigi.

Yoshi just look at Luigi and shrugged his shoulders.

"And-a since when are you-a dating-a Birdo?" Asked Luigi.

"It was a, how you say, a figure of speech." Answered Yoshi with his "new" voice.

Luigi looked at Yoshi with his eyes wide open, as he was shocked that Yoshi did actually "speak".

Mario snapped his finger, as he had an idea.

"Follow me-a guys." Said Mario.

"All right-a Mario." Replied Luigi.

Camera cuts to a familiar looking boat...

"You want me to take ya WHERE!?" questioned the boat's captain.

"Well wherever it-a is, can you please-a take us-a there?" Asked Luigi.

"Oh fine, but I still don't trust the place." Answered the boat's captain.

"Wa-hoo." Said Mario.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi got on the boat and sailed off.

2 hours later...

"Mario Luigi, Yoshi, wake up." Said the ship's captain. "We're at the desired destination."

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi woke up as they opened their eyes.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi got off of the boat and where on a familiar town on the sea, not to far from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Yes, they were in Rogueport, the town on the sea that Mario had helped by defeating the monster behind the door, the shadow queen.

But when Mario, Luigi and their dinosaur companion stepped foot off Mario's boat, they were greeted by an old friend...

"Mario! Luigi!" Greeted a familiar looking girl. It was Goombella, the blonde haired goomba girl who helped Mario and his other friends defeat the shadow queen.

"Well hello-a, Goombella." Greeted Mario.

"Yes-a, hello." Greeted Luigi.

"Yoshi." Greeted Yoshi.

"It's great to see you guys HERE again." Said Goombella.

"Great to-a see you-a too." Replied Mario.

"Yeah, it's been a WHILE." Said Goombella. "Wait 'till the others see you."

"Yoshi." Said Yoshi.

"And who is this?" Asked Goombella.

"This is-a Yoshi." Answered Mario. "He's mine and-a Luigi's-a pet and-a friend."

"Nice to meet you, Yoshi." Said Goombella. "I'm Goombella."

"Yoshi." Replied Yoshi.

Goombella seemed a little weirded out.

"Uh, Mario? doesn't Yoshi, ya know..."talk"?" Asked Goombella.

"Oh, don't-a even-a MENTION that again." Commented Luigi. "He did-a speak but I-a thought it-a was my-a imagination."

"Oh." Said Goombella. "Okay."

"The professor's probably gonna FREAK when he sees you here again, Mario." Said an excited Goombella.

"In-a good way or a bad-a way?" Asked Luigi.

"Good way." Answered Goombella.

"Fewph!" Said Luigi as he wiped his forehead with back back of his hand

"Is he all right?" Thought Goombella.

"Is there a store around-a here that-a sells-a food? I'm-a starving." Asked Luigi, holding his stomach.

"Luigi, you-a ate-a breakfast at-a 11:55 am, it's-a now 1:00 pm, you're REALLY-a hungry-a NOW?" Asked Mario, with a smirk as he was making a joke.

"I-a remember YOU-a ate like about-a FIVE-a mushrooms when we were-a on-a the boat." Answered Luigi, with a smirk as he got his "revenge".

Mario blushed as he remembered that.

Goombella giggled. "Well what-" Asked Goombella before she got cut off.

"Mario!" Exclaimed an exited voice.

"Huh?" Asked Mario to himself.

Professor Frankley came downstairs on the harbor.

"Mario, it's great to see you again." Greeted Professor Frankley.

"Hello-a Professor." Greeted Mario.

"Yoshi." Said Yoshi.

"Good heavens, Scraps. You've changed." Said Professor Frankley. "I thought you were in Glitz pits fighting Rawk Hawk."

Yoshi looked confused.

Goombella giggled. "Professor Frankley, that's not Scraps, that's Yoshi."

"Oh, my sincere apologies, Yoshi." Said Professor Frankley.

"Yoshi." Replied Yoshi.

Professor Frankley looked confused. "Mario, doesn't Yoshi talk?" Asked the confused professor.

"I-a guess, on an occasion." Answered Mario.

"Fascinating." Said Professor Frankley under his breath. "Mario, what brings you back here?" "It's great to see you again."

"My brother Luigi, Yoshi and I are-a looking for-a girl that-a would like-a to compete in a singer-impressionist's-a contest." Replied Mario.

Goombella's eyes widened a bit.

"I think I know a girl who would like to sing, Mario." Said Goombella, hinting that she wanted to sing.

"Oh Really? Who-a, Goombella?" Asked Mario.

"Well, she's about my height, has blonde hair, carries a book around..." Hinted Goombella.

"You?" Asked Mario.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Responded Goombella, as she became exited.

"Okay." Said Mario.

"Yay! When do we start?" Asked Goombella.

"We are-a going to do-a practice tonight for-a one-a week." Replied Mario.

"Great." Responded Goombella.

"So, what's-a new with the others?" Asked Mario.

"Right now, they're busy." Replied Goombella with a giggle. "Koops is still running for mayor, in Petalburg." "Apparently in Petalburg, anyone can run as early as the age of 15."

"Mama mia!" Exclaimed Luigi.

"I know, right?" Asked Goombella. "Scraps is still fighting the Glitz pit, Vivian's in a chili making contest, Flurrie's still doing "Paper Mario" live. So yeah, everybody's got  
their own thing goin' on."

"What about-a Bobbery?" Asked Mario.

"Well, Mario...he's...he's..."

"Oh no, I'm-a sorry for-a-" Said Luigi, getting cut off by Goombella.

"He's stranded on Keel Haul key." Continued Goombella.

Luigi was sweating and putting a hand behind his head as he thought Goombella was going to say that everybody's favorite old sea-captain bob-bomb Bobbery was dead.

"And Ms. Mowz is out badge collecting for the badge shop." Finished Goombella.

"Sounds-a like everybody is-a busy...oh well." Said Mario. "Mama mia."

"So...let's go, Mario." Said Goombella.

"Okay." Responded Mario.

"I-a guess we'll-a get Bobbery later." Said Luigi with a nervous chuckle.

And with that, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Goombella walked off to the boat. What will happen to Bobbery? What will become of the show? Find out...somewhere in the future chapters.


	23. Time for a change

Author's note: Hey-a...I really starting to run out of greetings. LOL XD  
Here's the next chapter of "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2", The story with chapters.  
Each chapter will switch through the Sonic World and the Mario World perspectives.  
Please review and tell me if you like this chapter. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe" and the "Super Mario Bros." series.  
In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys. The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the  
Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series, "The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse".  
Since all the chapters are one story, no end credits until the last chapter, each chapter will have a cast list that has the voices for all the characters that  
was in the chapter.

Now, for the legal stuff/disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, Sonic the hedgehog locations, songs or anything that refers to real companies.  
They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, Chelsea the cat, "The Chili Dogg Central",  
The downunda rough and scaly crocodile spa and The Sonic World Mall. Some of the following brands, songs and parodies are for fun.  
Again, please review. I hope you like it. :) In my version, the good guys are friends with some of the bad guys.  
The good guys have a television show and make cartoons for fun. This story is inspired by the Sonic the hedgehog series, the Super Mario Bros. series,  
"The tonight show with Jay Leno" and "Disney's house of mouse". On my other story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special" I just added music and vocals played, all I  
can say for now is that this time, it's different. Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines and OCs. Some lyrics maybe changed so all ages can read.  
One more thing: Princess Daisy will be speaking in a Brooklyn accent, some of the koopalings are going through puberty and Tails is 13. *shrugs shoulders* I don't know why, this is  
my version of everything. Ha-ha! On with the rest of the story!

The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2

Mean while...

Tails was gain flying through the sky when all of a sudden...his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Greeted Tails. "Eggman? How did you get the nUmber?" (Author's note: When you read something like that, it's not a typo, that's a "voice-crack".)

Tails's irises shrank as he heard something strange in his voice.

"What?" Asked Eggman, starting to chuckle.

"How did YOu get this NUMber?" Asked Tails.

Doctor Eggman started to laugh because of Tails's voice.

"I'm not telling." Answered Eggman. "By the way, I got everything you asked for."

"Thanks, DocTOR Eggman." Repleid Tails.

Eggman started to laugh.

Tails was annoyed by Eggman so he pressed the "hang up" button.

"What the HECK is wrong with my voiCE?" Asked Tails to himself.

Tails arrived at his destination: Sonic's apartment.

Camera cuts to Sonic, Shadow and Silver in Sonic's living room. Sonic's digital alarm clock said it was 2:00

"Hey Tails." Greeted Sonic.

"Hey, SonIC." Greeted Tails.

Tails's irises shrank as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Silver chuckled.

Sonic's irises shrank.

"What the?" Asked Shadow.

"T-Tails? What happened to your voice?" Asked Sonic.

"I don't know, SONic." Answered Tails.

"Maybe we should call the doctor." Suggested Silver.

"Good idea, I'll do it." Replied Sonic.

Sonic picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Camera goes to split screen between Sonic in his living room and a phone ringing in a place that seems to be a doctor's office.

A human doctor answers. "Hello?" Asked the doctor.

"Hey, Doctor Drummond." Greeted Sonic.

"Hello, Sonic." Greeted Doctor Drummond. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Something is wrong with Tails's voice, can you help?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure, what does Tails talk like now?" Asked Doctor Drummond.

"All you have to do is listen to Tails talk, here ya go." Answered Sonic, handing the phone to Tails.

"Hi Doctor DrUMMond." Greeted Tails.

"Oh my. Hello, Tails." Greeted Dr. Drummond.

"Something's wrong with my vOIce. Do you know whAT's goin on?" Asked Tails.

"Well, by the sound of it, your voice is changing." Answered Dr. Drummond.

"CHANGING?!" Asked Tails.

"Yep." Answered the doctor.

"How long is this GOing to lAst?" Asked Tails.

"Everyone's different." Answered Doctor Drummond. "Some voices could be like that for a short time or it could be long."

"Any age range?" Asked Tails.

"Everybody's different." Answered Dr. Drummond. "It could take a few years but you'll have to look into it since your from Mobius."

"Hm?" Asked Tails.

"It's quite possible since you're from another planet, technically an alien fox...your voice might change faster." Answered Dr. Drummond.

"Okay, thanks, Doctor." Said Tails.

Doctor Drummond hang up his phone as Tails did also.

"What did he say?" Asked Shadow.

"My voice is...is...CHANGING!" Answered Tails.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver started laughing.

"What's sO funny?" Asked Tails.

"Looks like your voice is gonna be that way for a little while, Tails." Answered Sonic.

"That's what I'm aFRAId of." Replied Tails.

"Ah, no worries, bud." Said Sonic, trying to reassure Tails. "I'm sure that since we're from Mobius quote-on-quote, it will probably only last like a week."

"RIght befORE tHE SHOW?" Asked Tails.

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders with a nervous smile on his face.

"I'll cAtch yOU guys lAter." Said Tails.

"Okay, see ya later, Tails." Replied Sonic.

Camera cuts to Tails in his lab, working on something unknown.

Suddenly, there's a knock on Tails's door.

Tails stopped building whatever he was building and answered his door but to receive a surprise.

"Mom? Dad?" Greeted Tails.

"Hey, Son." Greeted Amadeus Prower.

"We saw you in your band with your little friends." Added Rosemary Prower.

"Really" "Where wE goOD?" Asked Tails.

Amedeus and Rosemary Prower gasped as they heard their son's voice crack.

"Y-your voice." Stuttered Rosemary.

"Yeah, whAT's wrONG with IT?" Asked Tails.

"It's changing." Answered Rosemary. "You're growing up, Miles."

Tails just stood there as if he were frozen.

Rosemary bent over and hugged her son.

"We saw Doctor Eggman on television again." Said Amadeus.

"Y-yeah...h-how lONg will my voice stAY lIke thIs?" Asked a shocked Tails.

Amadeus and Rosemary just looked at each other.

"Everyone is different, Miles." Answered Rosemary. "Usually boys your age in Mobius last either seven months or a week or so, I'm sure it'll go by fast."

"SEVEN MONTHS?!" Exclaimed Tails. "You mean my vOIce will stAY like thIs for seven mOnths?"

"Usually earlier or later." Answered Rosemary.

Amadeus Prower bent over and hugged his son. "We're so proud of you, son." He said. "You've helped Sonic and your other friends save the world a lot of times AND you're growing up. congratulations."

Tails had a small smile on his face.

"Well, we better get to the restaurant if we want to eat dinner." Said Amadeus. "We're getting spaghetti from a world called "Mario World"."

"We love you, Miles. Dinner will be ready at 7:00." Said Rosemary as she and her husband left Tails's lab.

"Love you too, see ya at dinner." Replied Tails as he shut his door.

"SevEN mOnths." Said Tails, under his breath.

5 hour later...

"I nEed to get a drInk of wAter." Said Tails.

Tails went to his kitchen to get his water when all of a sudden, he heard a noise coming from his back porch.

Tails jumped as he became surprised, so he went to investigate. He opened his sliding glass door, went just a few steps and tripped over something sticking out of a bush.

"Ow." Said Tails as he put his hand on his head.

Tails looked right in front of him and saw Doctor Eggman in the bush.

"EggMaN?!" Exclaimed Tails. "WhAt Are YoU doING hEre?"

Doctor Eggman just started chuckling.

"WhAt's sO fuNny?" Asked Tails.

"Your voice, Tails. Your voice is chAnging." Answered Eggman, mocking Tails's voice crack.

"Well I cAn't hElp if my vOIce cracks." Replied Tails, not amused as Eggman made fun of him.

"Are you sUre yOu can sIng at the show next week with your voice like that?" Asked Eggman, laughing as he teased Tails.

"Oh ha-ha-ha-ha, vEry fuNnY." Answered a sarcastic Tails.

"Oh no worries, Tails." Said Doctor Eggman. "By my calculations, your voice will remain that way for a week only."

"You rEAly thInk sO?" Asked Tails.

"Yes, from my studies show that-" Answered Eggman before he got cut off.

Out from the sky, E-123 Omega fell from the sky.

"Censors locked on Eggman, non-compliant intruders will be destroyed." The robot threatened, pulling his hand in his arm and turning it into a machine gun.

Tails backed up in fear as a drop of sweat came to his head.

"Why are you after me AGAIN?" Asked Eggman.

"I just feel like it." Answered E-123 Omega. "And also because you didn't allow me to have a career in the last singer impressionist's contest."

"What?!" Asked Eggman. "I offered you a job as a janitor."

"The only thing I am about to "cleanse" is your face." Replied an enraged E-123 Omega. "Destroy!"

"WAIT!" Exclaimed Tails as Eggman and the robot froze, while the "record stops" sound effect went off. "What abOUt my vOIce?"

"Scanning." Said E-123 Omega, as the camera switches to his perspective. "Scanning complete." "Subject: Tails's voice change."

"Hey, I was going to-" Wined Eggman before getting cut off as Omega turned around, placing his machine gun in front of his face.

"You will remain silent while I report the desired information to Subject Tails or I will blow your mustache off." Snapped E-123 Omega.

"Okay, okay." Replied Eggman. "You don't have to get hostile."

"Scanning complete, subject Tails's voice will change next week." Said E-123 Omega.

"How do you know?" Asked Tails.

"I include not only weaponry, but reliable sources." Answered Omega.

"ThAnks, E-123 OmEga." Replied Tails.

"No thanks necessary." Responded Omega.

"So, am I free to go or-" Asked Eggman before getting cut off.

"Do I get to destroy the other robots after the show?" Asked Omega.

"What?! I mean...y-yes, every single one of them." Answered Doctor Eggman with a nervous chuckle.

"Then, you are free to go, but I will be watching you." Said E-123 Omega as he turned his machine gun back into his hand and stormed off.

"I better get going." Said Eggman.

"OkAy," Replied Tails. "Good nIght."

"Pleasant dreams." Replied E-123 Omega.

"Good night, Tails." Responded Eggman.

"Tails sweetie, dinner's here." Called Rosemary Prower from inside Tails's house.

"Gotta gO." Said Tails.

"Okay, good night, Tails." Replied Eggman as he ran as fast as he could.

Tails went inside.

Cast list intended for chapter twenty-three:

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog

YouTube user Sykorax as Silver the Hedgehog

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Mike Pollock as Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Jon St. John as E-123 Omega

Rodger Bumpass as Doctor Drummond (from a random hospital)

YouTube user MKregg as Amadeus Prower (Miles "Tails" Prower's father)

YouTube user Dark Beauty as Rosemary Prower (Miles "Tails" Prower's mother)  
_


End file.
